Playing God
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: She can help Light more than Misa ever could. She is smarter than Takada. Is she the key to helping Light make his dream world? Or has fate just added a new character to mix things up, but have the game end the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Playing God

Chapter 1

Kira's Goddess

**Author's Note: Hi guys and welcome to my new fic Playing God. I have planned this fic out a bit more than I did with Crawling In My Skin so I hope this does just as well as Crawling In My Skin did. Not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm guessing between 25 and 30. Not sure yet so, yeah sit back and let the show begin. **

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: an OC, OOCness, cussing, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Gently, the small droplets of rain hit her coat as she walked down the sidewalk to her apartment. She sighed in content as the light drizzle gradually began to pick up. She had no umbrella only a coat, but that's all she needed. She loved the rain and felt like the rain was pure. It was just so clear and refreshing. She would never tell anyone, but she thought that the rain washed away impurities from your soul. That one rain drop could melt away all the evil in that one spot it hit.

It made sense to her. After it rained, the world looked so new and genuine, how could you disagree. Though she did feel a bit stupid for thinking this. Water couldn't take away your evil. You couldn't take away your evil unless you were killed. When you died all the evil washed from your body and the world became a better place because of your death. Who could do such a thing though, she had thought. Who could slay people and then take away their evil?

Kira could, that's who. She had found out about Kira just a few weeks back when she had noticed mysterious heart attacks all in the news. Soon she saw that people believed Kira was killing these people to create a better world. She had always wanted a better world; a world ruled by peace and not violence. So, this to her was a dream come true. Finally, someone was taking matters into their own hands and creating a just world.

Honestly, she strived to know how Kira killed and she also strived to become his goddess. Kira was often thought of as God so, if she was to help Kira in his quest for a more just world, she would be his goddess. She would be his right hand man and help in making this world a better place. She would reign over the world as one of the supreme rulers, but alas that was merely a childish fantasy.** [1]** She would probably never know how Kira killed and she would never reign by his side.

This time she sighed in longing as she walked down the slippery sidewalk. It was clearly pouring now and people scrambled to get inside and find shelter, but she continued down in but a simple coat that didn't even button. The sidewalk was now clearly abandoned and she felt a bit free being the only one on the street. She was what most considered a loner because she really hated working in groups or with more than one other person. Rain beat down on her aching body from the work she had done earlier and soothed her muscles.

Just as she was enjoying her walk home she didn't feel any concrete underneath her and instead felt some papery. Before she knew however, she was flat on her face. She winced as her skin made contact with the concrete below and slowly she began to feel warmth on her cheek. Her nose throbbed with pain. She sat up on her knees and lifted her hand up to her cheek. A hiss escaped her mouth as she gingerly touch the cut on her cheek. It was a pretty fair cut, that when traced she felt it extend from the corner of her nose to the corner of her mouth. Cursing under her breath, she turned around to see what had tripped her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw a black notebook. Obviously some college student had carried too many books and dropped the notebook on their way home. **[2]**

Curiosity overtook her as she reached over and grabbed the book. It was just a plain black notebook, but as she held it she knew something was up. The book just screamed trouble. Not one to fear a book, she flipped it over to see the title. There in scribbled white kanji was デスノート. **[3]** Being of Japanese heritage she easily read it out as Deathnote. _A book of death?_ Warily, she opened up the cover to reveal a rules page. What she saw shocked her to no end.

_1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _**[4]**

Instantly, she knew what she held in her hands. _This is how Kira kills! This is my ticket to becoming a goddess. My ticket to creating a just world._ _I mustn't let anyone see me carrying this around._ Checking to make sure no one or any cameras had seen her pick up the notebook, she then slipped it into the inside of her jacket and sprinted off toward her apartment building.

* * *

Stepping in front of the entrance of the 30 story orange building, she took a gulp of breath and straightened her hair. She couldn't just rush in with any explanation and though her gut wanted her to rush in and head upstairs to look at the Deathnote, she had enough self-control to not do that. She pushed the door open and stepped into the lobby. It too was a bright orange and had a few lounge chairs here and there.

To the right was a desk with a sleeping doorman, which she knew as Hotaru, and to the left was a spiraling staircase. There was an elevator too, but it was in desperate need of repair. She carefully approached the desk and gave a small, "Hotaru?"

The man made a small mumble, but showed no intention of waking.

"Hotaru." she said with a bit more volume in her voice.

Still he refused to wake.

"Hotaru!" she practically yelled.

Finally Hotaru woke, but with a scream. He lifted his head up from his crossed arms violently and in the process, his head connected with her already bruised nose. She gave a yelp of pain and covered her nose with both of her palms, creating a small shield to protect her nose from further harm. Hotaru blinked and saw he had hurt his friend. He instantly began to fuss over her and when he saw her cut cheek, he just began to make a scene.

"Kuro, are you okay?" Hotaru almost squealed. **[5]**

"I'm fine, Hotaru. Jeez. I slipped outside and got cut."

"I told you, you should be more careful out in the rain, but no you won't listen to me."

"Never have, never will." Kuro said with a smirk.

Hotaru huffed and crossed his arms as Kuro chuckled at him. Hotaru always was a bit childish. He walked back over to the desk and had a frown on his face.

"You know Kuro I worry about you. I mean you always seem to be in trouble and c'mon! Your name is Kuro Shi for Kami's sake!" **[6]**

"You worry too much, Hotaru. I'm fine. Now I need to go up to my room and get started on my studies."

"Ah, yes. You spend so much of your time on your studies to get into college." said Hotaru with a smile.

Kuro returned the smile and headed up the stairs to her apartment. She had some reading to do and it didn't involve studying.

* * *

**[1] That some serious childish fantasy.**

**[2] Yeah, it's just some plain notebook. Right. **

**[3] This is kanji, but it is from Google Translate so, sorry if it is incorrect. **

**[4] These are the actual rules for the book or so I believe. They are from Wikipedia. **

**[5] Glad to finally learn her name?**

**[6] Kuro Shi translated into English means black death also according to Google Translate, this is why Hotaru is fussing over it.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be updating this story once a week since it is my primary fic right now. I will update it usually on the weekends and will update whenever possible, but it will usually happen every week on the weekends. **

**Now I would also like to start something that I started in Crawling In My Skin. I call it the RQOTD. IT stand for Random Question Of The Day. I ask you readers a random question and you answer in a review! Here is today's question:**

* * *

**RQOTD: How was the first chapter? Great, Good, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**Leave your answer in a review! **

***waves* **


	2. Chapter 2

Playing God

Chapter 2

Interuption

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I see you all out there! Welcome to chappie 2 of Playing God! I forgot to mention last chappie that this fic contains major spoilers for the whole series of Deathnote. I am sticking to canon as much as possible in this fic so, just be warned. Now that. that's over with let's begin!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness **

**Disclaimer: ****I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Once Kuro had gotten up the top flight of steps and out of Hotaru's sight, she made a mad dash for her apartment. She was fired up as she clutched the Deathnote through her coat. Grinning madly, she slammed her key into the hole and roughly opened and shut the door. Immediately, she threw off her jacket and ran to her study. Her study was a very small room with only a desk, computer, an office chair, and television inside. She swiveled the chair out and sat down as she carefully placed the Deathnote on the desk. **[1]**

She starred down at the black notebook on her desk with her hands in her lap. Kuro took deep breaths as she tried to calm her overexcited body. She shook with glee as she could finally achieve her one true goal; becoming Kira's goddess. With this little, black book she could control the world. Choosing one should die and who should live was such a godly power. Tonight, she would put her plan into action and soon Kira would have to acknowledge this other Kira.

She wasn't stupid though. She couldn't just approach Kira or anything as idiotic as that. Kira was hiding from the government and rumors of L being after him as well, and if she blew his cover, she would never forgive herself. She needed to take this step by step and be patient. _All good things come to those who wait. _Kuro chuckled at her thoughts and she opened the Deathnote. About an hour later she had read all the rules and understood all of them. She could use some of these to her advantage.

However, she wasn't so sure about the eye trade. **[2]** Sure you got to see everyone's name, but was it really worth half of your life span? _Perhaps in time of desperation…_ Her thoughts were interrupted though as she heard fierce knocking on her door.

"OPEN UP,BITCH! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

_Fuck! _At hearing the familiar voice, Kuro ran to retrieve the small desert eagle from under her bed when she remembered the Deathnote. Smirking, she ran over and grabbed a pen from a cup on her desk. She knew this man's name and she also knew who he would have with them. The gang would never get her to them and she would never let them drag her in. She knew better than to take the same path her father had. **[3]**

"COME ON OUT, PRINCESS!"

Just as she had expected, Eizan had brought along his sidekick, Shuko. Cursing, she opened up the book and scribbled down their names.

_中根叡山 _**[4]**

_浮世絵の沈没 _**[5]**

Then, a thought occurred to her. She couldn't just have two dead bodies by her door. Why not experiment with the Deathnote and see what happened. She smirked as she wrote in details for their deaths.

_**Both die by jumping off the roof of the Juro Apartment complex**_

Kuro smiled at her handiwork before watching the computer clock tick down the 40 seconds. Once it reached 30, she strolled over to her door where the two were still barking profanities.

"YOUR FATHER WOULD WANT YOU TO JOIN, PRINCESS!"

"YEAH SO, WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW DADDY'S EXAMPLE AND COME HELP US!"

She scowled as they both mentioned her father. She never wanted to think about that man again. He had done unspeakable things that she would never forgive. He was one of the reasons she had wanted the Deathnote for herself, so she could punish the criminals. The people who deserved to die for taking a father away from his child. She shook those memories away as she couldn't hear Eizan's and Shuko's yelling any longer. Cautiously, opening the door, she looked outside to see the two men walking upstairs most likely towards the roof like she had instructed them to.

She breathed in a sigh of relief and closed the door before walking back over to the Deathnote that laid sprawled on her desk. _So, it truly works eh?_ Smiling, she sat down and thought over her plan one last time. It was make it or break it time and she had to make sure her plan was fool proof. Nodding, she initiated the first step of her plan which was to kill. She had to make herself known to Kira however, she didn't want to attract the attention of the police. Sighing, she sat there thinking about what to do. _I can't kill minor criminals or the police or L will notice that there is a second Kira, however Kira will most likely kill all the big shot criminals. I need to kill criminals who aren't big shots, but still are noticeable. Maybe…live coverage criminals? Or perhaps I could kill older criminals?_

"That's it," she exclaimed jumping up from her seat, "I can kill criminals who are in jail for awful crimes! Kira seems to focus on criminals shown on the news, but not ones that are already in jail!"

Knowing what she had to do, she turned on her computer and quickly started searching for criminals who had been convicted.

* * *

**[1] A little too excited eh?**

**[2] I know this is mentioned in the rules in the books, but Light learns this from Ryuk so, I'm too certain it's in the Deathnote. :/**

**[3] So, we learn of her past a bit ne? More to come on that in future chapters. **

**[4] This is Japanese kanji for Nakane Eizan or as Google Translate says it is. **

**[5] This is Japanese kanji for Ukiyo Shuko or as again Google Translate says it is.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: There is chappie two. Not very much action in this chapter, but next chapter should have plenty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now onto the RQOTD!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Who is your favorite Deathnote character?**

* * *

**Just want to know who you guys' favorite characters are so, I know what I'm dealing with. I guess either that or it's just a random question I thought of. Probably the ladder. **

**Leave your answer in a review!**

***Salutes you goodbye***


	3. Chapter 3

Playing God

Chapter 3

Isamu

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to the third installment of Playing God. I know this is a bit late, but over the weekend a close friend stayed over so, I didn't have time to write, but I'm here now! On with the show!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kuro slammed her door shut and locked it before letting out a sigh. She had, had a stressful day at school and she was glad to be home. She walked into her study and threw down her bookbag before she threw herself onto her carpeted floor. Landing with a thud, she surveyed under her bed trying to spot her old wooden box. The outline of it caught her eye and she snatched it out from under her bed.

The box had a very simple design and was made of hardwood. Dust coated the lid so, wiping it away she carefully opened it. Kuro smiled at the contents as the metal from her antique pistol glistened. She removed her cherished weapon and eyed the other item inside. It fit the box perfectly and almost blended in with the dark wood. She grazed her fingers over the cover and shivered at the papery feeling. Ever so slowly, she grabbed the spine of the notebook and placed it on her lap.

Her pistol was placed back in the box and she slid it back under her bed, out of sight. Kuro walked over to her desk and placed the notebook on it. She gingerly flipped open the cover and studied her handiwork. The first page filled with names and numbers and even descriptions. With flamboyant flicks of her wrist, she continued flipping the pages each littered with names of sinners. All together she had filled up ten pages in the last three weeks. Chuckling, she sat in her office chair and turned on her computer. She would catch the daily news at 5, but if she was only killing criminals who were in jail, the news really didn't help.

With a click of her pen and a flip of a page, she began to judge.

* * *

Kuro's eyes were hazy and her writing had slowed. Sleepily, she turned her gaze onto the digital clock by her bed. The green numbers showed it was 1:24am and she sighed. After rubbing her eyes, she closed the Deathnote and yawned. Standing, she picked up the book and slid her chair in. She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks as her brown eyes met deep green ones. **[1] **Her mouth opened, but no scream came out. She scanned the _thing_ up and down trying to figure out what _it_ was.

Its skin was ashy and white with patches of blue here and there. The deep green eyes belonged to a deformed pale face. Its mouth was small yet the two fangs clearly made up for that. Its hair was short and ended at its shoulders. The hair was made up of strands that were also white with blue tips. Covering its frame, were tight black clothes that appeared gothic to Kuro. Black combat boots adorned its feet.

_It_ also wore a few accessories. Its belt buckle was in the shape of a skull and it wore a necklace with a cross dangling around its neck. Other skulls and crosses were randomly scattered across the _thing's_ whole frame.

She clutched the notebook and tried to say anything, but no words formed. The green eyes traveled up and down her body before landing on the Deathnote.

"I see you found my Deathnote." _it_ said in deep yet gentle voice.

Kuro gulped before it dawned on her. _It's the shinigami! I read the rules about this! The shinigami of the Deathnote will appear before the owner in 39 days. _**[2]** Miraculously, she found her voice after realizing she was not in any danger.

"I did. Are you the shinigami?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Isamu." **[3]**

"I'm Kuro Shi."

"May I see my Deathnote?"

"Uh…sure." said Kuro handing to Isamu.

He studied the cover before he flipped it opened. Much like she had done earlier, he flicked through the pages, scanning each one. His eyes showed no emotion as he scanned and finally he came to the last page she had written in. He closed the Deathnote and handed back to her.

"That's a lot of names. I don't really care what you do with my book though so, do as you please."

Kuro was shocked at his statement.

"You really don't care? Then, why did you drop it in the first place?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "I don't really know what came over me, but I decide just to throw into the human world. I did have two after all."

"Where did the second one come from?"

"I killed a shinigami for it. He was real gullible and I made him fall in love with this human. After a bit, I wrote in my Deathnote for a human to kill her. Of course, he killed the man before he could kill the woman and then he turned to sand and rust. I then stole his notebook."

"Why would you do that? That was harsh and you did it for no purpose."

She wanted to slap herself after saying that. She was too blunt sometimes and now she had probably pissed Isamu off. To her relief though, he seemed oblivious to her rude comment.

"I did for the extra book. I don't know why I wanted it, but I think it had something to do with the way he acted. Like all of us act. Only killing one human every 30 years or so just to stay alive. It sickens me because we are supposed to kill more. He just got on my nerves so much. Always going on about how long he could live without killing. So, he easily became my target."

Kuro nodded at Isamu's reasoning. If you only had to kill a human every 30 years or so why kill so many? That's when she realized Isamu thought a lot like her. Maybe he could help her in her quest to become Kira's goddess.

* * *

**[1] Who is it? Hm?**

**[2] This rule I looked up on the Deathnote wiki page so, it may be wrong. Could someone tell me?**

**[3] Isamu in Japanese means courage.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it! Chapter 3 done! At only 12 am too! Onto the RQOTD!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Do you like Isamu or is he just bad?**

* * *

**I like Isamu because he's kinda like Remu a bit, but hardly anything like Ryuk. I don't know so, tell me what you think in a review or PM.**

***Passes out***


	4. Chapter 4

Playing God

Chapter 4

A New Ally

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, how ya doing? I'm glad everyone really like Isamu because I wasn't sure people would like him. I also hope you all feel the same about Kuro. Sneak peek too, a canon character appears this chapter. **

**Also, I never told you all MY favorite characters. Oops XD. My favorite would have to be Light for a few reasons. For one, I feel that what he's using the Deathnote for is right because at least he's not killing for money or something. Two, he kinda goes really psycho halfway through the series and I find that just awesome. Yes, I know I'm weird. I also love Ryuk because he's just funny. I mean, who doesn't love him?**

**So, to the chapter!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: ****Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Isamu currently sat on Kuro's bed listening to the girl talk and ask questions. Unlike previous owners of his Deathnote, she had read _all_ the rules and seemed to understand them quite well. Her questions were in depth and Isamu even had to think a bit on some. So far, she now knew all about the shinigami world, The Shinigami King, and the name of Kira's shinigami. Isamu had known Ryuk a bit before he dropped his notebook, but they weren't close. As Isamu watched Kuro pace in front of him, he guessed her next question.

"So, do you know who Kira is?"

_Isamu, you've done it again. _**[1]**

"After Ryuk dropped his book into the human world, I never saw him again. I didn't think to catch on him either because he's not of my concern. So, to answer your question, no. I do not know who Kira is." he answered calmly.

He expected her to huff and puff since she seemed a bit obsessed over this Kira figure. However, he was surprised to watch her let out a sigh and continue pacing. She stared down at the ground as if in deep thought. _How peculiar._ Isamu idly tapped his long black nails on the soft mattress as he waited for Kuro to speak.

Finally, she sighed and leaned her back against her desk chair. Crossing her arms, she glanced at him before let out a groan. _Strange. What could be bugging her?_ With a big exhale, she pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke.

"Look, I'm just going to come out with it because one I don't know how to phrase it and two I've always been blunt so, here goes. Isamu, I know you don't really care about this, but could you help me out and be my ally? We both seem to have com-" she was abruptly cut off by Isamu holding up his hand.

"That's enough. You don't need to preach to me. I'll help you."

* * *

Kuro was shocked to be quite honest. She had thought that Isamu would need some persuading into the idea, but no he just outright agrees.

"But, why?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Well, what good would it be for me to refuse? I have nothing to lose and probably nothing to gain so, why not?" he answered with a shrug.

She nodded at his reasoning. Then, an idea slowly began to form in her head. _If Isamu can't be seen by anyone, but me then I could use him to my advantage. _She smiled as Isamu raised a brow at her. _What is she planning?_ **[2]**

* * *

L stared at the blinding screens in front of him.** [3]** He currently sat in the dark with only the light from his computer screens to help him see. He looked over the data the team had collected on the new second Kira. L had known from the victims that this was not Kira's style. This Kira killed criminals that were in tabloids for small crimes and he knew why. If this Kira went after top criminals there was a chance that the real Kira would kill them first so, this Kira killed lesser sinners. **[4]**

Presently, he was looking at the charts of the types of criminals that were killed. Kira had killed his regulars which were top criminals that were reported and criminals that were holed up in jail. That number had gone up a bit, but L assumed it was the second Kira's doing. Either way, he needed to keep an eye on that.

Those numbers made up two columns of the chart while the third column were minor criminals. This had shot up recently thanks to the second Kira's doing and L was sure of it. Now, came the hard part. The police needed to get to this second Kira before Kira himself so, maybe they could gain information on how Kira kills. Although, Kira could have already met with the second Kira, but he found that chance extremely unlikely. Kira would most likely try to make the second Kira kill that himself and he would certainly make the second Kira use smarter moves in this killing battle.

Yes, this second Kira was very stupid His actions were too predictable and with a little detective work, L was sure the police would find him. Taking a mint and sucking on it, he thought over his options.

* * *

Kuro yawned and stretched as she looked back over at the digital clock. _Great, now it's 2:30am. I better go to sleep. I have classes in the morning. _a thought occurred to her and she turned to Isamu who was laying on his back on her bed with his hands behind his head. **[5]**

"Do shinigami sleep or eat because if so, I need to make some arrangements?" she asked.

"No, shinigami don't sleep, but we can eat. However, we don't have to. I, myself prefer not to eat. I've never desired for such trivial things."

"Oh, well if you ever need anything just ask, I guess."

Isamu nodded and Kuro went off to change before going to sleep.

* * *

**[1] A bit cocky ne?**

**[2] Anyone want to take a guess at what her plans may be?**

**[3] And the canon character is L! *covers ears as fangirls shriek***

**[4] If you don't know he's talking about Misa being the second Kira. He knows nothing of Kuro. **

**[5] A smidge of Ryuk there.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 4 and a bit more of the plot! I hope you enjoyed and I'm so glad you all like Isamu. Truly.**

* * *

**RQOTD: What do you think Kuro's planning?**

* * *

**I just want to see everyone's guess. It makes me laugh because only I know what is going to happen. *insane giggling***

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

***Yawns and half-heartily waves***


	5. Chapter 5

Playing God

Chapter 5

Kuro's Plan

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter! Another canon major canon character appears along with some minor canon characters. Who could it be? Read to find out!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

After several days of careful planning, Kuro had finally devised a plan for discovering Kira's identity. With Isamu on her side, nothing could stop her from finding out who Kira was. Now all she had to do, was tell Isamu her plan and hope he went with it. He did say he would help her, so with that thought in mind she approached the shinigami sitting on her couch in the living room.

"Finally, come up with a plan?" he asked.

"Yep, but there's… a few questions I need to ask you." she hesitantly said.

"Ask away." he said with a wave of his wrist telling her to go on.

"Well, this Ryuk character, can he see you?"

"Yes, of course he can. Shinigami can see each other."

"Kira can't see you though, correct?" she asked to make sure she was right.

"Yes, Kira would not be able to see me, however Ryuk could easily tell him I'm standing there."

_That could prove fatal to my plan, but I'll leave that to Isamu._

"One more thing. Can you tell where Ryuk is?" she asked.

Isamu didn't answer right away. He had to think about that kind of question. He knew he couldn't pinpoint Ryuk's exact location, but if he went into the shinigami realm, he could look down on the world and find him from there.

"I can't tell exactly where Ryuk is, but if I go to the shinigami realm, I could look down on the human world and try to find him, however this process could take days." Isamu finally said.** [1]**

She took in this information and began her bad habit of pacing the living room floor. Isamu sighed and leaned back knowing it was going to be a while before she came out of her trance.

* * *

Light walked through the lobby of L's latest hotel with Matsuda leading him. **[2]** After a few days, Light had finally been called into the HQ and he was excited to learn what L knew. Granted he suppressed that part of his emotions, but he was still elicit to see how much L knew of Kira. As the two of them headed into the elevator up, Matsuda began humming a small tune while Light's head filled with what L would say to him.

Light knew of the second Kira's appearance and he was both thrilled and annoyed with this new player. He was thrilled because he now had an ally, someone to do his bidding and follow his every order. However, he was also annoyed with this Kira because he was so idiotic. Many of his plans weren't well thought out and he was a bit obsessed with the idea of just meeting Kira and not with the idea of serving him.

The elevator gave a soft _ping _and Light was led out of it and down the hall to the fifth room. Matsuda gave a small knock before entering. Immediately, Light was met with five other people including his father and L. They all introduced themselves with false names since Light had seen them all at some point at the police station.

"Let's get down to work. You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station, but were never aired. For security reasons you are not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." said L. **[3]**

"I understand." answered Light as he was led into a room with a television.

As Light watched the tapes, a funny feeling came over him. He felt disgusted by these videos. _Perhaps it's because I'm the real Kira?_ Shaking that feeling off, Light continued to watch as this second Kira made a mockery of his image. Once, the tapes were finished, L came up to Light.

"So, what do you make of this, Light?" he asked.

_Damn, it's a test! I knew it all along!_

"It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." Light explained.

"With Kira's power? W-what do you mean by that, Light?" asked Soichiro nervous.

"At the very least, I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and a face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that." Light calmly explained.

"I-It's the same." exclaimed Aizawa.

"That's almost exactly how L, I mean, Ryuzaki said it." Matsuda added.

"I think you are exactly right about that. We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira." explained L.

_I knew it was a test! Well, now at least Ryuzaki has no reason to suspect me of being Kira now. _**[4]**

* * *

Kuro snapped her fingers as she finally came out of her trance. She gave Isamu an excited look and Isamu sighed and sat up, prepared to listen to her new plan.

"Here's what we'll do. You go to the shinigami realm and try to locate Ryuk. From L's confrontation with Kira a few months ago, he proved that Kira is somewhere in the Kanto region of Japan. I live in Chiba so, you can start by scanning this area and then scan all of Kanto. Eventually, you'll find Ryuk and Ryuk should be next to Kira. Problem solved, but how long would that take?" she asked.

"It could take as little as a week to as long as a month." said Isamu.

"I'm willing to be patient so, Isamu go ahead and go to the shinigami realm and when you find Kira, report back."

Isamu got up from the couch and arched his back before walking over to the window by the television. He opened before spreading his pale white wings. They were very skeleton-like in structure and appeared fragile. With a wave good-bye, he took off into the sky.

* * *

**[1] I was thinking about Sidoh's case and how he was able to find Ryuk in the manga when I thought of Kuro's plan.**

**[2] Our canon characters this round include Light and the Kira Investigation Team!**

**[3] Starting with this quote, all of the dialogue was taken from a transcript of the anime to keep it in canon.**

**[4] This quote ends the transcript dialogue.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I bid you farewell, but before I go; it's time for the RQOTD!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was Light in character?**

* * *

**I was hoping to have Light in character as much as possible, but I'm not sure so, feedback?**

***Jumps up and down while waving goodbye* **


	6. Chapter 6

Playing God

Chapter 6

Patience

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sixth chappie of Playing God! I uploaded just a bit earlier than usual this time because I'll be busy Saturday and Sunday so, enjoy the chappie!**

**Also, school will be starting for me on Monday so; I may upload a bit later than usual until I get an uploading schedule ready. I am sorry for any inconveniences. Feel free to PM me if you ever want to know why I haven't updated and also check out my profile for my updating schedule. **

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, graphic violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Isamu languidly flapped his wings as he headed into the clouds. A small smile tugged at his lips as he flew. This Kuro girl excited him a bit. It was certainly a change from his life in the shingami realm. For one, he would mostly spend his days alone there since almost all of the other shinigami disgusted him. The one he could relate to a bit was Ryuk, but they never grew too close and more often than not, Ryuk would bore him. The others were all so lazy and idiotic; it made him want to scream out in frustration just being near them. If he couldn't even stand that, then it was a nightmare to socialize with them so, he simply didn't.

The fools never even had anything good to say. However, he now had Kuro to talk with and she certainly kept him on his toes unlike the other simpleton shinigami. Another thing was she was very brilliant. He knew she wasn't the smartest, but she could think for herself which was also a change for him. Most of the time he had to help the shinigami understand what he was saying, but Kuro understood it perfectly.

She thought the same way he did and he knew he was growing attached to this girl. But honestly, he didn't give a damn because he would make sure she became Kira's goddess as she wanted and he would personally take care of anyone who got in her way, even if it meant risking his own life. With newfound determination, he flapped his wings faster going higher into the sky. _I will find you Ryuk and Kira as well. _**[1]**

* * *

Sighing, Kuro got up from her place on the couch and began to pace the room for the third time in an hour. She knew she had a problem being patient and yes her pacing was a bad habit, but Kami! She needed to stop. Groaning, she rubbed her hands on her face and threw herself back onto the couch. It had only been two days and she already wanted Isamu back. She knew though that Isamu had to search the whole Kanto area and she just had to be patient which wasn't her forte. _Maybe I should go out. _

"_Shit!"_ came a harsh whisper.

Instantly, she sharply turned her head to her apartment door where the voice came from. She placed her hands face down on the couch and leaned forward, tilting her head to hear better.

"_Be quiet you moron!" _

_Damnit! _She knew those voices and she lifted herself off the couch with her hands and she sprinted off towards her room. Throwing herself under the bed, she grabbed the wooden box and stood up as she heard the front door open. Cursing under her breath, she tucked the box under her arm and opened the window in her room. She slipped out onto the fire escape and ducked down after closing the window.

Hastily, she opened the box and pulled out her desert eagle and saw see had six bullets left. _Perfect. _She closed the box and cocked the pistol and placed her finger on the trigger as she pulled it to her chest. _Now, to wait._ Focusing on listening, she heard some shuffling and she knew they were looking for her. She heard a few crashes and thuds and she mumbled a few choice words as she knew she would have to replace some furniture.

Her whispered profanities came to a halt when she heard the squeaking of her bedroom door opening. She heard muffled footsteps and her breathing came to slow pace. She knew she had to keep calm in order for this to work. Grasping the gun tighter, she heard the wheels of her desk drawers being open. The drawer closed and she heard the footsteps coming towards the window. She could practically hear the man's breathing and then she sprung up on her knees as the window opened.

Briefly she looked over the details of the man's face. He had short, black hair and a faint stubble on his chin. His onyx eyes stared at the weapon pointing at his face before he looked up to the wielder. His eyes grew bigger if possible.

"Hello, Jiro." she said with a smirk as she pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed in the room and Jiro had no time to react as the bullet struck his forehead and his eyes glazed over. He was dead before he even hit the ground and Kuro only smiled. _Insta-kill. One more to go._ She looked down to see if Jiro had been armed and as she did so his accomplice, Shinzo, ran in with an old pistol pointed her way. As soon as Shinzo saw Jiro on the ground, he fired. Kuro had hardly any time to dodge, but she somehow managed to duck and only have the bullet graze her shoulder.

She hissed in pain, but she had had worse. Quickly she shot two bullets and watched in glee as one hit Shinzo in the chest while the other got his stomach. He dropped his gun and blood dribbled out of his mouth. **[2]** Smirking, Kuro stood up straight from her ducked position and aimed right for the top of Shinzo's head. One more shot and he too was dead. Giving a sigh of relief, she dropped the gun and grasped her wounded shoulder. She walked to the bathroom across the hall and grabbed the first aid kit that was hooked to the wall above the toilet.

She sat on the lid of the toilet as she opened the kit. She slipped her shirt down to reveal the wound and noticed how it wasn't bad at all. It wouldn't even need stiches. She cleaned the wound, put on some disinfectant, and bandaged it up. Pulling up her shirt, she put the kit away and walked back to her bedroom to look over the damage.

It didn't look too bad. There were drops of blood here and there, but the red carpet covered it up. Her and Shinzo's weapons lay on the floor and of course she had two dead bodies to deal with. Sighing, she headed towards the kitchen to call an old friend who specialized in cleaning up these kinds of messes.

_Damn gang. _**[3]**

* * *

**[1] I needed to give some details of Isamu's and Kuro's relationship so, here it is. I'll let you guys interpret what attached means. It's either in the friendship sense or lover sense. You decide for yourself.**

**[2] Okay, let's be honest. I'm not a doctor or medical professional so; I don't know the effects of a bullet to the chest and stomach. I'm assuming since he was hit in the stomach that blood would come out of his mouth. Key word is assuming. **

**[3] I'm just teasing you guys with this whole gang thing. I promise you'll learn the whole story later.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That has been chappie six of Playing God. I hope you enjoyed and remember you can always PM me to know about updates.**

* * *

**RQOTD: How was the action scene? Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**Leave me a review or PM with your answer!**

**That's like my only action scene other than the whole battle in Crawling In My Skin so, I don't know. Does it seem too unrealistic or just right? Feedback please.**

***Widely grins before scampering away* **


	7. Chapter 7

Playing God

Chapter 7

A Special Friend

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 7! Sorry it's a little late, but I just found out yesterday that I was going to the beach. Wasn't so happy about it at first because I thought I wouldn't be able to type this up, but here I am in the crowded car typing away! So yay!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Kuro watched as her "friend" drug two black body bags behind him as he waved goodbye. She held the door open for him with her left hand as she grasped her desert eagle and Shinzo's old pistol in her right. She smiled to him as he walked out and closed the door. She gave out a short sigh and thumbed Shinzo's pistol. She scoffed down at it. _What a piece of shit. Did he honestly except to do any damage with this?_

The pistol was a very old model, but that's not what made it crap. The paint was rusted off and the trigger was jammed. She had to use almost all her strength just to fire the damn thing. She plopped down on the couch and examined it a bit more. _Get the necessary parts and I can fix it up. Could get a pretty penny for it. _Opening the drawer to the stand beside the couch, she placed Shinzo's pistol in it and then leaned back on the couch.

She fingered her eagle as she closed her eyes. The gang had attacked her twice in the last two weeks. Why had they all of a sudden started attacking her again? They had attacked in six months, why start again now? She rubbed her eyes as a slight headache came onto her. _I need help with this case. Perhaps…_Kuro sat up grabbed the address book that was on the stand. Flipping through it, she smirked when she came to an all too familiar number.

* * *

Ryuk laid sprawled on Light's bed as said teen wrote away in his Deathnote. Ryuk on the outside appeared to be a very stupid shinigami, but on the inside he was a very deep thinker. He just didn't show it like most people. Something had been nagging him about this whole second Kira thing. He had a very good guess as to which shinigami had "dropped" their Deathnote.

* * *

_**Ryuk stared down at the human realm, thinking about how much trouble he could cause if he did drop his extra Deathnote. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Isamu come up behind him. Isamu sat down beside him and looked down at the human world as well.**_

"_**That looks much more interesting than here." Isamu commented.**_

_**Ryuk chuckled, "It sure does. Just think of all the chaos I could cause if I dropped my Deathnote down there."**_

_**Isamu raised a brow.**_

"_**Would you do such a thing?"**_

"_**I've been thinking about it."**_

"_**Such power given to such minuscule beings. They would go insane, but I assume that would be your motive for dropping it. It would amuse you."**_

_**Isamu knew him so well. Ryuk smiled and continued looking down at the human world.**_

"_**Do as you please. I will not stop you. It would be a nice change of pace if you ask me." **_

_**Ryuk looked over at Isamu and saw that mischievous gleam in his eyes. That sparkle he got when an idea came to him. Ryuk smirked and lightly punched Isamu's shoulder, knocking him to the side a bit. **_

"_**Why not join me in the fun? Go ahead and drop Shujo's book. **_**[1]**_** I know you killed him for it."**_

"…_**Maybe I will."**_

* * *

Ryuk knew for a fact that Isamu had dropped his notebook. There was just no way he wouldn't not with that sparkle he had had in his eyes.

* * *

Kuro stood in the back of an alley with a black hoodie on and matching dark skinny jeans. It was overcast today so, not many people had paid her any attention when she had walked here. After all, it wasn't weird to wear a hoodie when you thought it would rain. She stuck to the shadows so she wouldn't be seen by passerby.

After standing for about 30 minutes another black figure entered the alley and Kuro stood up straight from where she had been leaning back on the metal fence behind her. The figure wore similar clothes to her own, but his hoodie was grey. He lifted his head and she looked over the face she hadn't seen in almost a year.

His white as snow hair clearly showed through the dark his hood created. She noticed it was still its usual messed up state with strands going everywhere. Most of them were off to the side or sticking up, but one stand hung in front of his face. Red irises shown through his wired frame glasses and his thin lips were an emotionless line.

She smiled at him and he only rolled his eyes. She knew they were friends, but he didn't want to acknowledge that out in the open. He was only looking out for safety and for that she was grateful, but he could loosen up a bit.

"Hello, Usuki." she said with a grin. **[2]**

"Kuro, what do you need? I have no time for unnecessary chit-chat." he said with a scowl.

Her grin only widened.

"C'mon Usuki! I haven't seen you in a year and this is how you treat me?"

She placed her hand over her heart.

"That pains me." she said mockingly.

Using his middle finger, he pushed his glasses back up to his eyes while also flipping her off. She gave a laugh and swore she saw Usuki give a small smile. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

In all seriousness she said, "It's really good to see you though."

He looked up at her and she saw all the memories flooding back to her.

* * *

"_**Hey, Usuki!" **_

"_**Kuro!"**_

_**A smaller and happier Usuki ran up to her and hugged her tight. They both giggled as they sprinted off towards the playground on the other side of the park.**_

* * *

_**A knock resounded on her door and Kuro lazily went to answer it. It was the weekend for crying out loud. Opening the door, she came face to face with a bloodied Usuki. He had a black eye, his arm was bleeding, and blood stained his shirt.**_

"_**Kuro…" he managed before he passed out in her arms.**_

* * *

_**She stood in the courthouse watching as the man was finally persecuted and would be behind bars in less than an hour. She smiled to herself and a teenaged Usuki made his way over to her, giving her the biggest smile she had seen since they were little. Tears tainted the corners of his eyes and he ran up to her and gave her a hug. They both embraced feeling happiness that this man was put away, but also disbelief about it. **_

_**They hugged for quite some time finally realizing that Usuki would hopefully never be harmed by anyone again like that man had. Yet her being also shook with another emotion. Envy. She wished that her father was also being put behind bars at the moment and that Usuki still had his father to deal with. It made her stomach churn with disgust at that thought.**_

* * *

_**Vision blurring she could barely see a thing as a white blob made its way over to her. It kneeled down in front of her and sighed.**_

"_**Kuro, when I give you information I except you to use it and not get injured."**_

_**Kuro smiled up at Usuki before everything went black.**_

* * *

"_**You can't leave, Usuki!" she screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. **_

_**He turned to her and watched as people in the airport stared at them. He didn't care though, this was hard for Kuro and he expected this to happen. He just walked up to her and watched as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. He rubbed her back and he too wanted to cry. He was going to the Bahamas for a year to work on a case which meant leaving his best friend, the one who had saved him from his father's clutches, behind in Japan. **_

_**However, he had to take this case. With the money he could pay off his student loans and that was just too much of an opportunity to pass up. They stood there just like they had done in the courthouse five years ago and embraced, both in happiness and disbelief. **_**[3]**

* * *

The last memory she saw had been the last time she had seen Usuki and now that he was here in front of her, she wanted to just cry, but he had other business to take care of. Sighing, she smiled at him before they quickly hugged each other and then Kuro took a step back.

"I need some information." she said.

"You better not get seriously hurt when I give it to you. Now, what kind of information?"

"About Jericho's gang. Where have they been for the last six months?"

Usuki sighed before taking out a notebook from his pocket.

"I had a feeling you would ask that. Jericho sent his gang to Manchuria for a bit to carry out some kind of heist six months ago. They just recently got back."

Kuro knew she could trust Usuki's information. He was a detective although not as good as L, and had very reliable sources. She nodded.

"How long will you be in Chiba?" she hesitantly asked.

"I should be here for the rest of my life, Kuro. I got a job here and a house, though I probably will be sent on-"

He never got to finish before she tackled him and hugged him.

"That's wonderful, Usuki!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"It sure is." he said.

* * *

Isamu looked down at the Kanto region and scanned over the area one last time just to be sure it was indeed Ryuk. He smirked as he saw Ryuk floating above a young man's head. _So that's Kira eh?_ He chuckled to himself as the man went inside a house that said Yagami. Isamu stood up and gave his legs a stretch before heading out to Kanto. He had finally found Kira and now all he had to do was meet up with Ryuk.

* * *

**[1] I made this name up from the top of my head since I have no internet in the car. Although, I do like that name.**

**[2] I also made this name up, but I really like this one.**

**[3] Some of these flashbacks were so sad. ;-;**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there we have it! I hope you enjoyed and liked how long it was! I just kept getting ideas and well this blossomed. Sure it's not that long, but it's long to me. I feel exhausted and I'm still in the car!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Anyone have any guesses about Kuro's past?**

* * *

**I just want to see what everyone thinks. It shall be revealed in a few more chappies!**

* * *

*****NOTE***: Okay, the reason this is so late is we were at the beach. In the top Author's Note I explained that we were on our way to the beach. Well, as I'm writing this we are currently on our way home from the beach. I was going to upload this on Saturday, but the hotel had no wi-fi. Later, I found out it did, but it was ridiculously slow so, that is why this is out on Monday. So Sorry. ***************

* * *

***Wipes her brow and closes the laptop***


	8. Chapter 8

Playing God

Chapter 8

Kira

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to chapter 8! I think you all will like this one since something major happens! But, you'll have to read to find out! Evil aren't I?**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ryuk stood behind Light's chair having the worst time ever. Light was currently in his psychology class and all Ryuk could do was sit and listen to what the teacher had to say.

"Psychology is an academic and applied discipline that involves the scientif-" **[1]**

_Ugh, that's so boring._

Ryuk inwardly groaned as the room was filled with the teacher's lecture. He tried looking over at other students to see if they could entertain him, but they were all rapidly scribbling down notes. Ryuk contemplated messing with Light, but that usually ended in two ways. He either was ignored or he bothered Light so much, he was put on apple restrictions. Deciding he would rather keep his apples this week, Ryuk proceeded to turn around with his back to Light's chair and he looked out the large window.

It was a pretty nice day today fore the sun was out and shining and it wasn't too cold or too warm just yet. Ryuk gave a sigh as his boredom returned. _I need something to do_. Just as Ryuk was about to turn around, he noticed a small blur coming towards the window. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the figure came closer. He soon made out the pale skin, gothic clothing, and bony wings. _Isamu._

Just as Ryuk had guessed, Isamu flew right up to the window before landing on the ground elegantly.**[2]** Isamu stared looked Ryuk right in the eye and with his hand made the gesture for Ryuk to follow him.

"I'm going to take a walk out for a bit, Light." Ryuk said over his shoulder and he watched as Light mouthed, "Go on."

Ryuk walked over to the window and walked right through it to end up right next to Isamu. Ryuk continued walking away from the window to make sure Light didn't see him. Isamu followed close behind. They walked up a small hill until they came to a large oak and moved underneath the shade.

"I suppose greetings are in order. Hello, Ryuk." said Isamu causally.

"Hi." Ryuk responded lamely.

"I'm assuming that's Kira then?" asked Isamu as he pointed towards the direction they had come from.

"I'm assuming you dropped your Deathnote?" Ryuk said with a grin.

Isamu returned the favor and they both stood in a comfortable silence as cherry blossoms flew past in the wind.

"Your human wants to meet Kira, correct?" asked Ryuk.

Isamu only nodded.

"You're in luck. Kira would like to meet this other Kira as well."

"Perfect. Now, what is Kira's name?"

Ryuk scoffed before saying, "You saw his name."

"Just checking. You won't tell Light about this conversation, will you?"

"Of course not."

* * *

Kuro leaned down on the couch, exhausted from spending the day hanging out with Usuki. They had a lot to catch up on and they had spent the whole day just being friends. Kuro sighed in contentment as she slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke when she heard big flaps of what she guessed were wings. She assumed a bird was outside and went back to her nap, but was startled when a lithe hand gripped her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she was about to punch the intruder when she saw it was only Isamu.

"Kami! Knock before you just barge in. You almost gave me a heart attack." said Kuro as she sat up.

"I have found Kira."

Her eyes beamed with light.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yes. I was able to find Ryuk and standing next to him was Kira himself or better known as Yagami Light."

Kuro's heart fluttered as she finally knew the name of her beloved. _Yagami Light…it's pretty._ She giggled at her thoughts and Isamu could only stare at his human. _Why is she giggling?...Perhaps…she's that excited?_ Isamu shrugged it off as one of Kuro's eccentric behaviors before he watched her pace the room. **[3]** Isamu sighed and threw himself on the couch, prepared to wait hours before Kuro would speak.

* * *

Ryuk didn't want to show up back at Light's classroom so fast so, when Isamu left he really did go take a walk around or rather a fly around. The wind welcomed him as he jetted through the clouds without a care in the world. He only stopped when he spied an apple orchard and arched down to grab one. Munching his newly acquired apple, he flew over a small town and listened as the clock chimed four times.

He sighed as he turned around heading back, since Light was released at four.** [4] **However his excitement never faded from the conversation he had had with Isamu. The second Kira was surely to appear in front of Light in a few days and Ryuk chuckled at the image he got of a cloaked man approaching Light and saying he was the second Kira. His wings fluttered a bit more energetically, as he made his way back to the college.

* * *

Just as Isamu thought Kuro was going to extend her pacing spree into the wee hours of the night, she abruptly stopped and a smile graced her lips. _Finally. _She looked over his way and sat down on the couch with him, smiling all the way. She turned and gave him a bigger grin and he almost laughed at her. _How could someone so innocent looking be killing hundreds of people around the world?_

"I know what I have to do." she said.

"Go on."

"Well basically we go to his house in the dead of night, disguised and tell him I'm the second Kira. We agree to his terms within reason and boom! We're in."

Isamu sat quietly for a few moments before saying, "It took you _three_ hours to come up with that plan?"

"Hey, I know it's simple, but it's our best option."

"Just don't get yourself killed and don't do everything he says. I know you believe him to be God, but don't do anything that jeopardizes yourself."

Kuro gave him a look and he grew confused.

"What?"

She "hmphed" and said, "I would never be Kira's little servant. I shall be his _goddess_ and as _Goddess_ I shall have equal power to his own. If he doesn't agree I can always write him down in the Deathnote and find myself a new God." **[5]**

Isamu was shocked at her words. _Maybe I don't need to worry about her so much…_

* * *

**[1] This quote comes from the psychology webpage on Wikipedia. The end word is scientific.**

**[2] He's so bony in my mind of course he would be elegant.**

**[3] She really has a problem doesn't she?**

**[4] I have no idea what time Light would be released so, I just made up a time.**

**[5] She's not going to be like Misa or Takada with her attitude towards Light. She's different and that's all I'll say for now ;)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 is done! Okay, excuses time. This is up on Saturday because I was going to stay up till 5am on Friday night to finish it and Numb, but I passed out XD School has drained me so, I had to finish it up today. Gomen. Also, sory if it's short and there's not a lot of action. I haven't been feeling too well today and this was as much as I could conjure up. Again, gomen.**

* * *

**RQOTD: Were you satisfied with the ending of Deathnote?**

* * *

**I have no questions for the story so random time! **

**MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW! READ WITH CAUTION! I REPEAT! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! THANK YOU.**

* * *

**I was not satisfied with the ending of Deathnote. I really wanted Light to win and I cried when he died. I really hate Near because of this. He technically killed Light and he's just an L imposter. I'm positive he used the Deathnote to make Mikami betray Light and then killed him. I'm sorry if you like Near, but I simply don't. This is just my opinion and I no way meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

**SPOILERS OVER. SAFE READING AHEAD. I REPEAT. SPOILERS OVER.**

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM!**

***Hums a tune as she walks away***


	9. Chapter 9

Playing God

Chapter 9

Disguise

**Author's Note: Welcome to the ninth chapter of Playing God! I welcome you all to come and read this marvelous piece of work! **_**Coughcoughcoughhorriblecough coughcough.**_** Last chapter I was feeling sick and just couldn't bring myself to write very much, but I'm back in action and ready to give you the best chappie ever! Who's ready?!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Items clinked and clattered as she slammed them down on the bathroom counter top. Cabinets opened and closed and the drawers below were shoved closed with force unlike any other. Glass struck granite and neon colors sat atop the counter. Metal tools of all sorts cut off the neon pattern every so often and the mirror above the counter gleamed with color from the vials.

Isamu stood in the bathroom doorway his eyes wide and flickering back and forth. He flinched when a glass bottle of finger nail polish was thrown onto the counter and almost cracked. He watched with keen interest as Kuro kneeled in front of the counter and flung various nail polish bottles, mascaras, lipsticks, and clippers onto the granite top. She slammed the doors of the cabinets and drawers shut with an unrelenting force and haphazardly threw shirts and hoodies on the counter as well. Some items even fell into the sink as the counter became cluttered. There were even little boxes of hair dye if she wanted to go that far with her disguise. **[1]**

Kuro mumbled incoherently and threw some behind her. Isamu flung himself on the ground as something made of metal almost nicked him in the chest. Sitting up, he looked out into the hall and saw a nail filer was stuck in the wall like a throwing knife. He shuddered as he thought about Kuro owning any throwing knifes. _She'd be one badass, alright._

* * *

Light was currently hunched over his desk writing in the Deathnote as he usually did every night. Ryuk stood in the corner of the room desperately trying to hold in his chuckles. Isamu's human would be coming to meet Kira tonight and he couldn't wait to see Light's face. More hyuks rose in his throat, but he managed to hold them down. Isamu had specifically told him to not blow their cover, but Light's face would be so priceless! _God dammit! _Ryuk then let out a hardy laugh that he just couldn't stop.

Light continued writing, but did look over at the shinigami. He raised a brow before shrugging and continuing to rid the world of evil. **[2]**

* * *

L crouched in his chair and silently licked a lollipop while he waited for the package to be delivered. The Second Kira had made a move tonight and it would probably be the move that cost him the game. From Mogi he had learned that "Kira" had sent in a diary to Sakura TV. This diary had dates and all kind of information that Mogi was even a bit confused about, but L couldn't ease this confusion until he saw this so called diary.

L had to admit, his heart was beating with anxiousness as he sat there waiting. If this diary gave away crucial information about The Second Kira's location, identity, or information on how Kira killed they could easily locate the Second Kira. Then, with The Second Kira's help Kira would be within their grasps in no time.

_What is in that diary? _**[3]**

* * *

"So, how do I look?"

Isamu desperately wanted to sweat-drop right now. He wanted to face palm himself. He wanted to roll his eyes yet the self-control he had built up from the simpleton shinigami kept his urges at bay as he looked over Kuro's disguise, if it could be called that. She had hardly used any of the things she had got out.

She wore her black hoodie and dark skinny jeans with black sneakers. She had applied dark red nail polish to her nails and ruby lipstick to her lips. Her eyelashes looked longer and fuller from the mascara and light eye shadow really brought out her eyes. Instead of using the hair dye she had, she put neon red hair extensions in her hair on the left side of her face. She had even applied a fake lip piercing to her bottom lip, however Isamu could still tell it was Kuro.

"You've hardly changed." He replied and watched as she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

She pulled up her hood and gave herself a once over in the mirror before she grabbed the Deathnote and headed outside of her apartment.

* * *

The clock in Light's room blinked a 12:48am across the dim room and Ryuk watched as Light yawned and gave his arms a stretch. _Soon, very soon and Isamu will be here._ Light stood and placed his Deathnote back in its hiding space before he dropped down onto the bed, exhausted. Becoming God of the new world wasn't easy you know. Light's eyes slowly started to droop as he fell into a deep sleep.

Ryuk watched from the window that was to the left of the desk, as his human fell asleep. **[4]** The moonlight was the only thing aside from the clock, illuminating the small room. The moonlight shined on Ryuk's back as he stood in front of the window and waited for the tell tale sign of Isamu's and his human's arrival.

* * *

Even though it was night time, Kuro stayed to the shadows as she followed Isamu to Light's house. She could not be seen by anyone. If L were to ever discover her connection to the Kira case then, on this night she was supposed to be in her apartment sleeping. If people saw a lone figure walking down the street they would get suspicious and that suspicion might make it back to L. She would have no careless errors stop her from achieving her goal.

Finally, Isamu came to a small house with the nameplate of Yagami near the door. Her pulse began to beat faster as she knew somewhere in that house, Kira was sleeping. Isamu led her around to the left side of the house and told her to stay put. She nodded her head and watched as he spread his wings out all the way and ascended upwards towards a window.

* * *

Ryuk was getting very bored. Isamu still hadn't show his bony face and it was close to 2am now. _Maybe he won't show up…_ Ryuk began to follow that train of thought when he heard light, little taps on the window behind him. They were barely audible, but he was close enough to hear. With a sharp turn, he faced the window and stared into Isamu's deep, green eyes. Ryuk gave him a goofy grin before unlocking the window and opening it.

"I'll get the human." Isamu said as he descended back down to the ground below where Ryuk could see a dark figure waiting.

* * *

**[1] You probably thought it was poison or something from the way I described it didn't you? At least that's what came to my mind when I reread it.**

**[2] Light is used to Ryuk's odd habits by now.**

**[3] If you forgot, the diary I am referring to is the diary Misa sent into Sakura TV which had the meeting place of a baseball stadium on May 30****th****. In the diary she put, "we'll find each other by using our shinigami."**

**[4] I forget how Light's room is set up exactly, but I believe the window is on the left wall. **

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I know! I'm so evil for stopping there, but it was a good place to stop. For one it builds suspense and two when they meet each other there's going to be a lot of words to type and it is getting really late over here. Forgive me, but I'm leaving it there until next weekend. **

* * *

**RQOTD: How do you feel about Kuro's disguise?**

* * *

**Did she do too little or perhaps too much? Let me know in a review or PM!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Looks at the time and nearly faints***


	10. Chapter 10

Playing God

Chapter 10

Dream

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 10! Not sure how long this will be, but I was planning on making pretty long since you know they meet in this one, but who knows? I don't even know how long the chapter is until I'm done with it so, let's find out!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Isamu slowly descended down to the ground and back to standing right in front of Kuro. He held his arms out.

"C'mon." he said.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"I have to carry you up." he said calmly.

"Oh."

Kuro walked up and stood right in front of Isamu and watched as he put his arms around her waist. She pushed her face into his chest so, he wouldn't see her blush. Slowly, Isamu ascended into the air and Kuro held on for dear life. She had never really been a fan of heights so; she tried not to think about what she was doing or rather what was happening to her. Finally, Isamu stopped and Kuro looked up to see that the window was opening itself._ It must be Ryuk. I can't see him because I haven't touched Kira's deathnote, but soon I'll be able to see him._ She looked down below her and shivered. It was just a bit too high for her tastes.

Isamu made his way in and slowly placed them both back on solid ground. Kuro untangled herself from his grasp and she looked around the dim room. It was very plain much like her own. It had a desk which was to her right and looking behind her she saw a bookshelf and a small bed with someone in it. **[1]** _Finally._

"Kira." she whispered.

* * *

Ryuk watched the human from in front of the window. Isamu stood next to him. _This should be exciting. I can't wait to see his face._ Ryuk covered his mouth as he chuckled away. Isamu raised his brow at him, but he just continued laughing. Humans were too much fun.

* * *

Isamu rolled his eyes at Ryuk. _He always was strange._ He turned his attention back to Kuro and watched as she slowly approached the bed. He had help make her dream come true. Sure, she had yet to see what Kira would do, but he had helped her find him and she had said if he wasn't like she thought, she could always kill him and find a new God. Isamu watched on.

* * *

Kuro took slow and calculated steps. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do it now. Soon it would be morning and she couldn't be seen in the light. She stopped when her knees touched the edge of the bed and she looked down at the heap on the mattress. Gingerly, she removed the sheet and finally saw her God.

He had soft features and auburn hair that shone in the moonlight. Every single curve of his face looked beautiful and Kuro watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. His eyes were closed, but she knew they held beautiful eyes that probably sparkled with passion to kill. She moved the sheet a little lower and revealed his left hand. She uncurled his fingers and looked at the calloused digits. These hands had done the world a favor and now she was holding one. A shiver ran up her spine and she let go of his hand to move the bangs out of his eyes. She wanted to see the color of them when he woke up. She wanted to see them burn with a passion and hopefully someday look at her with love filled in them, but that could wait.

She shook his shoulder and said barely louder than a whisper, "Kira."

* * *

He was dreaming. He knew that for certain. He was standing behind a white curtain and listening to some woman talking. He couldn't identify the voice though. He tried to see what he was wearing, but from behind the curtain it was too dark. Shuffling and coughing could be heard from the other side of the curtain along with that woman's voice and he could tell this was some kind of stage. He stared into the dark and listened to the woman's voice.

"We have sacrificed many people in order to get this far. We have demolished the sinners of this country, but there is still a whole world of evil left to handle! We need your help in order to achieve our goal! What is our goal?!" she shouted.

"A NEW WORLD!" the crowd shouted back.

"Yes! A new world that is not plagued by evil. However, this goal can not be achieved by ourselves. Sure, we were able to cleanse a country, but a whole world? That will take time, patience, and support. Will you be our support?!" she screamed again.

"AS THE SUPPORTERS OF KIRA WE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR OUR GOD!" the crowd screamed back.

"Thank you. Without you help this world would only be a dream. One that is unachievable, but you made that possible. You helped us take down L!"

"KIRA!"

"You helped us take down Near!"

"KIRA!"

"Now help us take down Wammy's House!"

"KIRA!"

"Now who do you want?!"

"KIRA!"

"Come on out! Ladies and gentlemen, it is high time you met your God!" she yelled and the curtain was moved.

Now he could see what he was wearing. It was a white jacket complete with a hood and white pants to match. He had on white boots and even white fingerless gloves. He looked up and assumed he was in some kind of church. He was on a surprise white stage and all around him was a white room with large stained windows. The whole structure seemed to come up at a point and it had gold trimmings along the walls. It was a pretty big room and looking down he saw it filled to the brim with people. Hell, he could even see tons of people pressed up against the windows to see what was going on.

However, all these people wore golden robes that had hoods and all of their hoods were up. Looking down at the crowd, it was like looking at a sea of gold. All eyes were on him and he knew what this dream was about from the moment the woman started talking. He was dreaming about what he would do when he was God. She had even said they had defeated L, but he wasn't sure who Near was or The Wammy House.

He turned and looked to his left to see a podium and four other people. There was only one who he recognized as Ryuk and he was staring off into the ground completely mesmerized. Next to him was what looked like another shinigami that almost looked like Ryuk if you took in the clothes, however his skin was pale white and he had deep onyx eyes. He was staring in his direction. Next, to the other shinigami was a tall man with black eyes that seemed to shine red. He wore a completely white suit and had long black hair. He was also looking in his direction.

Then, next to the podium was the woman he assumed had given the speech. She had short black hair and black eyes. She wore a white blouse and a white gown that extended to her ankles where you could see she wore white high heels. Her lips were painted gold and all along her face were golden marks. It covered her cheeks and a single line extended from her jaw line up to her eye on either side. Then, it broke off into three branches and one went up to the corner of her eye, the second stopped right at the middle, and the third crossed her eyelid below. At the tips of the lines, were small circles.

She began to slowly make her way over to him and the only sound that resonated from the building was the clicking of her heels. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. No one dared to make a sound. The woman wore a large grin on her face and when she stood in front of him she stopped. She reached her arm out towards his hand and her many golden bracelets jiggled. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she lifted it into the air and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Light Yagami or Kira!" she roared.

The crowd instantly burst into life. Everyone began to scream and cheer. The women held their children up to see the face of their idol. The men gazed up at him with admiration and some of the women gave him flirtatious looks. As he looked out into the crowd he was overcome with a sense of pride and mirth. All these people served him. All these people now knew him as God. All these people worshipped him. Suddenly, he felt something burst out of his back yet he continued smiling. Something behind him flapped and he thought it was Ryuk or the other shinigami opening their wings, but no. It was his wings.

Out of his back were giant white wings with golden tipped feathers. He gave them a flap and lifted off the ground. He took off at a slow pace looking down at the crowd below him. Their mouths were shaped like o's as they stared, astounded, at their God. Now more than ever, Light truly did feel like a God. As he circled the crowd, the audience began to clap and cheer. He smiled down upon them before he landed back on the stage.

The woman clung to his arm and he could see the other man on stage looking proud. Ryuk chuckled to himself and the other shinigami elegantly rolled his eyes.

"Now, you may know me as your speaker today, but in all actuality I am….,Kira's Goddess!" yelled the woman.

Light stared dumbfounded at the girl. When she had gone to say her name the whole dream just muted. That was strange. However, Light shook that feeling away and processed what the girl had said. She was Kira's Goddess eh? Well he trusted himself to pick as respectable Goddess, however he had never thought about having a Goddess before. He guessed one would be needed if he was to have an heir and continue his legacy because although he was a God, he was not immortal.

Suddenly, he was shaken from his thoughts as the woman began shaking his shoulders.

"Kira…Kira. Kira!" she kept repeating, but each time it grew louder.

"Kira! KIRA!" **[2]**

Then, he woke up.

* * *

**[1] Again, I'm not quite sure how his room was set up so, I apologize if it is wrong however I like it set up this way. **

**[2] I would remember this dream. You may just see it again *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. Such little notes, but I was in the zone when writing this one. I had originally planned to not include the dream, but then it hit me and I just had to write it. Plus, it gives me some way to help move the plot along later. However, I'm not telling you what that plot thing is~ So mean, I know! Hopefully, this long chapter made up for me not updating last weekend. Also, I promise in the next chapter they meet!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Did you like the dream and does it tell you anything?**

* * *

**Anybody see anything about the dream? Maybe some symbolism eh?**

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM!  
**

***Shuffles away muttering something along the lines of, "Holy God, that dream was awesome."***


	11. Chapter 11

Playing God

Chapter 11

Face to Face

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about not updating last weekend. I was staying at a friend's house and I couldn't type it up there. But here it is! Finally, they meet! Let's watch. **

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Light could feel his whole shake in a rhythm and he could hear some harsh whispering, however he couldn't make out what it said. His mind hadn't fully woken up yet and honestly, he just wanted to go back to sleep. Staying up till 2am writing in the Deathnote was not the best thing to do it seemed. **[1] **He had been so tired this past week. The shaking, however, persisted and eventually he let out a groan before blinking his eyes a few times. He could see a blurred figure in his vision and the black hair made him assume it was Sayu, however he wasn't sure what she would need.

"Sayu?" he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

He heard a small pitched chuckle and instantly froze. _That _was not Sayu. He moved his hand from his eyes and sat up to indeed see a girl in front of him, but it was not Sayu. Oh no. This girl wore a black hoodie with equally black jeans and had a red streak in her hair. Her lip also had a small piercing. Her lips were full and painted red and Light looked down to see her nails were the same color. She was smirking at him. _Could this be some crazed fangirl from his school? _**[2]**

"Hello, _Kira_." she said and let loose another chuckle.

Light was now panicking on the inside, but his external appearance never changed except for his eyes widening. Light heard a loud laugh coming from near the window and his panic just soared. _Why was Ryuk laughing like that? Who is this girl and how am I going to keep her quiet?! I already have the Second Ki-. _Light instantly knew who he was dealing with. _The Second Kira! Of course! This must be her! This will be easy. She already seems to want to obey me though; I would really like to know how she found where I live. _**[3]**

Light's eyes narrowed back to their original size and he gave her a charming smile.

"The Second Kira, I assume?" he said and he too smirked.

However, the girl began to giggle and had to control herself. _What is so funny?_ The girl clutched her sides and smiled. Ryuk's laughing also increased. _What is going on?!_ Finally, the girl recovered from her laughing fit and looked back at Light.

"Then, you assume wrong." she said.

Light blinked. _This isn't the Second Kira?! Then, who the hell is she? _

"Who are you then?" he asked and the girl's grin grew larger.

"I am the Third Kira."

Light kept his disposition calm this time as he processed this new information. _So, she's the Third Kira? Well, if she strived to find me then, she obviously is pretty much the same as the Second Kira albeit smarter. _

"The Third Kira, ne? Then, tell me how Kira kills, girl." he said and sneered.

He just had to make sure.

"The Deathnote of course. Dropped by a shinigami into the human world for a human to pick up. Anyone whose name is written in the note shall die." she said and gave a victory smirk.

Light nodded. So, she was the real deal. Light stood from the bed and dusted himself off. He stretched and gave a small yawn and looked the girl over. She didn't seem like much though. Just another minion to serve under her God.

"So, let me see your Deathnote." he said as he gave her a smile.

She continued smirking.

"I'd actually like to see yours first." she said.

Light once again froze up. That didn't sound like someone willing to serve you. Light grimaced and his eyes narrowed.

"Why should I show you mine first?" he asked.

"Even though I know my plan to find Kira was fool-proof I'd still like some proof that you are indeed, Kira. What better way than to show me your Deathnote?" she explained.

Light didn't like this Third Kira. She held a sense of arrogance of her own and she was indeed smarter than the Second Kira. However, what he really didn't like was how she seemed to think they were somehow equals. Just the way she talked showed him that's how she thought. This girl had also made him freeze up _twice_ in one night. Light _really _didn't like this girl.

"A compromise then? We'll both pull out our Deathnotes at the same time and each touch each others Deathnotes at the same time. Deal?" he asked.

The girl grinned.

"Deal."

Light still frowned as he walked over to his desk and retrieved the small piece of pencil lead from the cup on his desk. He made sure his back was in front of the draw so, the girl couldn't see before he placed the lead into the small hole underneath the draw. It lifted up the fake bottom of the draw and Light snatched the Deathnote out of it. He shut the draw and put the lead back into the cup.

He turned around to see the girl was clutching her hoodie and he instantly knew she had her Deathnote in her pocket. He made his way over to stand in front of her and she pulled her jacket out and grabbed the notebook out of her pocket. She smiled at him and he scowled.

"Okay, now I'll put my Deathnote out and you out yours out at the same time. With our unoccupied hands we'll touch each others books. Okay?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." she said and nodded.

Light slowly held the Deathnote out and had it flipped to the front cover to show the crudely drawn white letters on the front that spelled Deathnote. The girl also held hers out and he noticed hers had the Japanese kanji writing that spelled Deathnote instead of English, but it was still printed in very bad handwriting. When the Deathnotes were held out and their sides were right next to each other, they both brought out their empty hands and reached out to touch the other's Deathnote.

As soon as their hands were right next to the other's Deathnote, they both stared at each other for what seemed like ages before finally they both thrust their hands out and grazed the Deathnotes' covers. Then, their fingers touched the sandpaper like covers and they both smirked at each other.

Light looked all around the room for the girl's shinigami and finally saw him standing by the window next to a still chuckling Ryuk. He was leaning against the window and had his arms crossed over his chest. His clothes were similar to Ryuk's, but his skin was pale and webbed. Also, unlike Ryuk's yellow eyes, this shinigami had deep onyx ones. _Well, at least she was telling the truth. _

* * *

Kuro immediately turned towards the window after she touched Kira's notebook. There next to Isamu was another shinigami. _Ryuk_. His clothes almost matched Isamu's, but their physical features were what really separated them. Ryuk's skin was dark and had patches of blue here and there and his eyes were a bright yellow and not deep at all. His hair was black and stuck up a bit and on one of his ears was a heart shaped earing. Ryuk was desperately trying to hold in his chuckling, but clearly failing. Kuro smiled. _They're polar opposites. _**[4]**

She turned back to Light.

"That is Isamu and don't worry. I know that your shinigami is named Ryuk." she said as she retracted her hand with the Deathnote in it and pulled it to her chest.

* * *

Light couldn't believe this girl. She was just something else. _How does she know Ryuk's name?_ All those questions could be answered later though. Right now he needed to find out if this girl was useful or just another name to write down in the Deathnote. _I'm not sure which I prefer. Keeping her or killing her._

* * *

**[1] Neither is staying up reading fanfiction, but we all do it.**

**[2] Like Takada?**

**[3] Remember? Crazy fangirl? They will **_**find **_**you.**

**[4] Yet, somehow they're friends. **

* * *

**Author's Note: There is the long awaited meeting! I hope this kinda long chappie makes up for my disappearance last weekend. Hopefully, I'll be able to update next weekend as planned. If not, though know that I would never abandon a story. That is just not my style. I will finish it. **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Now for the RQOTD!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was Light in character?**

* * *

**I think we've had this question before, but I don't think I got him right. Please tell me what you think!**

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM!**

**Bye-Bye!**

***Sighs as she finally finishes this chappie***


	12. Chapter 12

Playing God

Chapter 12

Equality

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm updating early as promised! Aren't you all excited?! Anyways, here's the next chappie and I hope you enjoy!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

"So what do you want from me?" asked Light as he sat down in his office chair and Kuro took her place on the edge of his bed. **[1]**

"I want to become your Goddess." she said without hesitation.

_Goddess?! That's absurd! I am the God here and I shall…well wait. I never really did think about having a Goddess. It is true that I will need an heir and as the saying goes two heads are always better than one and she has shown potential. _

"And as Goddess, what does that entitle you to?" he asked and his eyes were calculating.

She smiled.

"As Goddess I would of course have equal power to you. I will not stand to be some mindless slave that you force to do your bidding like the Second Kira. No, I require a partnership. Equality." she said.

_Equality, ne? That doesn't sound good. I am the God here and she isn't. Even if I did pick a Goddess then, she would submit and obey me, but this girl…she'd never do that. _**[2] **

"And if I say no?"

A smirk.

"Simple. I will kill you, Light Yagami." she said with the intent to kill burning in her eyes. **[3] **

Light's eyes widened a fraction before going back to their normal shape.

_That's right. She knows my name, while I know not a letter of hers. I'll have to agree with her, but she will have to follow some of the rules or she'll endanger us both like the Second Kira has._

"I'll accept your plea to become my Goddess, if you do these things. For one, you must tell no one about the Deathnote unless you consult it with me first. Two, we must not be seen in public together. No one must know that we met tonight either. I'm hoping you took precautions to not let anyone see you. And three, no killing any major criminals without my consent. Do you understand?" he explained.

The girl seemed to think it over for a bit, before she grinned at him.

"I understand." she said.

"Good. Now, I have a few questions f-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"There's no need for questions. I'll tell you everything, so we may be equal." she said and smirked as the last word came out of her mouth.

Light scowled at her and she chuckled. She then stood from the bed and removed her hood so; Light could see her face better. Then, she removed the lip piercing from her lip and took out the extension of red hair. She even smeared the lipstick on her black sleeve.

"Since, we're being honest, I should show you my real face since I have seen yours." she said and put the accessories in her back pocket.

Light scanned the girl up and down. She wasn't half bad. She had bright blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. Her figure was covered by her dark clothing, but Light could see she had the delicate curves of a woman. _Well, beauty-wise she could be a Goddess._ She sat back down on the bed.

"Now where to start. I guess from the beginning. I was just walking home one night when I slipped. I looked down and saw that I had fallen over a black notebook and when I picked it up, discovered it was the Deathnote. A few days later, Isamu showed up and he traveled to the shinigami world for me and hunted Ryuk down. When he found him, he also found you and reported back to me. That's how I got here." she explained as Light thought over her story.

_Her story seems to be true. I saw no signs of fidgeting, slips of the tongue, hesitation, or shifting eyes to tell if she was lying. _

"I see. Now, I must ask do you know who the Second Kira is." Light asked.

_I really need to find out. I must find the Second Kira before the police or L do. _

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." she said and smiled a real smile.

_My Lord. Now, that I can get used to. _

"Very well then. We'll just have to find him ourselves." he said.

"Oh and one thing. My real name is Kuro Shi. K-U-R-O S-H-I. If I know your name then, it is only fair that you know mine. For equality's sake." she said as if it were nothing.

Light was astounded. Already this girl or now Kuro trusted him so much or perhaps she really did just want them to be equals. She had shown no hostility to him nor had she gave him lies. Perhaps, she had no inner motive to wanting to meet Kira other than becoming equals. In a way, Light saw some of himself in her. Someone who just wanted to make this world more just and maybe just a bit power hungry.

He looked over at Kuro and saw her smiling. She looked familiar. _Where have I seen her before? _He shook that thought away though and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"What's your address? In case, we need to meet there." he said.

"Well that does seem fair as well since I know yours. I live in Chiba, Japan. My street is Todorokicho near the Chiba Keizai University. I live in the Juro apartment complex. Floor 8, Room 234." she said and Light wrote down every word. **[4] **

"Good, good. I know the university." he said and he hid the piece of paper in the drawer he had gotten the Deathnote out of. He slid both the paper and the Deathnote in and turned back to look at Kuro when his eyes landed on the digital clock by his bed. It read 4:56am.

"You really need to be going. It will be dawn soon and we don't want people to know you were here or that you even left your apartment." said Light.

"I still have many things to discuss with you." she said.

"Come back tomorrow night at the same time. We'll discuss matters then."

"Alright." she said and walked over to the two shinigami.

She held her hand out to Ryuk.

"It was nice to finally meet you." she said and Ryuk shook her hand.

"Nice to see you as well."

"C'mon, Isamu. Let's go." she stated and Isamu opened the window and gathered Kuro in his arms once again. He flew out of it and waved goodbye to Ryuk before making his descent to the ground below. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sighed and giggled. _She had just met Kira! Kira! And he agreed that I could be his Goddess!_ Kuro practically skipped the whole way home.

* * *

**[1] I want everything. **

**[2] A little bit feminist perhaps?**

**[3] She ain't messing around.**

**[4] This address and university were both looked up on Google Maps so, if it is wrong I apologize. **

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the chappie and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

**RQOTD: How do you feel about Kuro's desire for her and Light to be equal?**

* * *

**That question seems a bit deep to me, but basically do you feel she should submit to Light, try to overpower Light, or do you agree with how she's handling things? **

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

**Ja ne!**

***Runs off to play Assassin's Creed so, she can enjoy her vacation***


	13. Chapter 13

Playing God

Chapter 13

Plans

**Note: Sorry this was late. My internet was down all last week, but it's fixed now :D**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I give you the 13****th**** chappie of Playing God! I love this chappie and I'm sure why, but a lot of things happen in it, so I think you'll like it too!**

**One thing though, before we begin. You all know that next month is November and with November comes the NaNoWriMo contest which I will be participating in. Now for those of you, who are unfamiliar with the NaNoWriMo contest, allow me to explain. Starting on October 31****st****, 11:59pm, writers from across the globe will begin writing. The goal of the contest is to write a 50,000 word novel by November 30****th****, 11:59pm. Now, because of the contest I may not update at all in November. I will try my best, but I have an awesome idea for the contest and I really hope to get it all typed out. I apologize, but I need to do this. Thank you for understanding. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Light sat in class like usual, completely ignoring the teacher, and instead thinking about the strange girl that had visited him last night.

_**"I want to become your Goddess."**_

_**"As Goddess I would of course have equal power to you. I will not stand to be some mindless slave that you force to do your bidding like the Second Kira. No, I require a partnership. Equality."**_

_**"Simple. I will kill you, Light Yagami."**_

_**"There's no need for questions. I'll tell you everything, so we may be equal."**_

_**"Since, we're being honest; I should show you my real face since I have seen yours."**_

_**"I'm afraid not, my Lord."**_

_**"Oh and one thing. My real name is Kuro Shi. K-U-R-O S-H-I. If I know your name then, it is only fair that you know mine. For equality's sake."**_

_**"Well that does seem fair as well since I know yours. I live in Chiba, Japan. My street is Todorokicho near the Chiba Keizai University. I live in the Juro apartment complex. Floor 8, Room 234."**_

_**"I still have many things to discuss with you."**_

_She's coming back over tonight. I wonder what she wishes to discuss with me. _Light just couldn't stop thinking about Kuro. Her brash nature and the way she kept saying equality. She truly wished to be equals in this. The bell rang and Light stood and headed towards the hotel where L was staying. L had received some other information from the Second Kira and L had asked that Light be there to see it. He walked up to the luxurious looking hotel and said thank you to the doorman as he walked in. Standing in the lobby was of course Matsuda who gave Light a stupid grin before escorting Light to the elevator.

They waited in comfortable silence for the elevator to ding and for the doors to open. Finally, the ding came and the two stepped out and headed down the long corridor to Room 521. Matsuda knocked softly and Soichiro opened the door for them. They stepped inside the room and were greeted by the rest of the Kira Task Force, L, and Watari. L sat in a large plush chair, well more like crouched, and Watari stood by his side with a tray full of treats.

"Soichiro, if you please." said L.

"Right." answered Soichiro and he grabbed a small notebook from the table that sat in front of L. **[1] **

"Light, there's another message from the second Kira. It was sent to Sakura TV and we intercepted it. I'm told it's a video and a journal this time.  
Anyway, I figured I should tell you." explained Soichiro.

_A journal? What is that idiot up to now? Why can't he just wait?_ Light's eyes only calculated though and showed no sign of his internal rage at this Second Kira. _He's an idiot. The Second Kira is even worse than Kuro. _Soichiro handed Light the journal and Light flipped through the pages and read the mindless entries.

"Hmm. 2006? These entries are from last year." Light noticed.

"Please take a look at the entry he made on the 30th." said L.

Light skimmed the page and looked down at one of the last entries.

"Hmm. Confirmed our shinigami at the Tokyo dome. This is probably supposed to mean that he plans to do this on May 30th. If this were aired on TV, his intention would be obvious to anyone who sees it." deduced Light.

Ryuk chuckled behind Light as he thought this over. _Besides, he can't see my shinigami unless he touches my death note. How does he plan to do that? Huh?_ Light looked above the entry on the 30th and turned his attention to the entry dated on the 22nd.

_May 22nd. "My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama." If by notebook he's referring to our death notes, that's something that could only be understood by me. And as for the police, they'll be distracted by the May 30th entry. "We confirmed our shinigami at the baseball game at the Tokyo dome." It must've been intended for them. I'm almost positive that the real message from this diary is the one regarding Aoyama. But if that's the case..._

L noticed how Light was thinking hard over something.

"What do you think? Is it real?" he asked.

_I have to be careful not to say too much. Better to wait and hear his opinion first._

"At this point and time, all I can say for sure is he must be stupid." Light said arrogantly.

"Yeah. I agree. I mean it's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game." added Matsuda.

"Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired this message?  
It will create the media panic and the game would have to be cancelled." said Soichiro thinking about how the citizens would take this journal.

"To be honest, is it so stupid? I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation any more. If we make the diary public, then we are forced to make some kind of televised announcements canceling the game on the 30th.  
But if we don't broadcast it, we can't be sure the second Kira won't do anything." L said as he tried to think of how to go about this whole thing.

"Won't canceling the game make him angry? There's no telling what he'll do." Light said thinking about how the Second Kira would respond to having the game cancelled.

"Frankly, that's not a big concern. From what we witnessed, it's safe to say the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that.  
I say we make it public and we air an announcement cancelling the game.  
At the same time we'll announce that on May 30th we're going to set check points on all roads leading to the Tokyo dome. And finally we'll send a response from our invented Kira - something like "I understand and I agreed to meet you there"." L explained his plan.

Soichiro looked skeptical.

"Ryuzaki. You don't _honestly _expect him to go there _if we _set up check points around the dome, do you?" he said doubt filling his voice.

"I don't think that Kira will even consider it, but it's possible the other one might. It all depends on how stupid he really is. However, assuming he's not actually an idiot we think he is, there could be another message hidden in this diary; one that is not so obvious. If there is a message here written in some code that only people who have this Shinigami power can understand, there'll be no way for me to decipher it. Still, it would only make sense for us to look into all the places that they're mentioned in the journal. On the 22nd he's meeting a friend in Aoyama, 24th meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all of our efforts would be fruitless. Let's keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama, and people in clothing stores in Shibuya." said L as if the whole plan was so simple to understand.

Light scowled. _It's as I thought. If this phony Kira slips up and gets apprehended, at the very least I have to obtain his notebook. And in the worst case, I may end up having to kill everyone there._

"All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya, in the hopes that we might capture something. We should also arrange to have undercover officers on both locations on these days." L continued.

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya, since I blend in with the crowd there, you know." offered Matsuda.

"I'll go too." said Light determined to go.

Soichiro looked over at his son with concern written all over his face.

"But Light..."

"I'll be all right. Don't worry. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go anyway.  
Not to mention, out of all of us, I'll probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsuda there. Besides, the Second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not for the police." said Light and Soichiro nodded signaling that he understood. **[2] **

* * *

Kuro ran up the stairs of her apartment building and only gave Hotaru a small hi, as she past. Her face showed only joy as she ran and when she got to the door, she dropped her keys in excitement. She would be going to meet Kira again tonight and she couldn't wait. Kira finally showed her that he would take a Goddess, although he probably only did it, so he wasn't killed then and there, but that didn't matter.

She opened the door to her apartment and rushed into her bedroom to only throw herself onto the floor to retrieve the Deathnote from the wooden box. Isamu lazily strolled in and flopped himself down on her bed and rested his hands behind his head. He watched as Kuro frantically opened the box and took out the Deathnote and then slid the box back under the bed. She ran over to her desk and slammed herself down into the office chair and began writing names that appeared on the news which she had kept on from this morning.

_I'm getting tired from just looking at her. How does she do it? _Isamu sighed and rested his eyes. He knew shinigami didn't need sleep, but there was nothing better to do, so why not? All that was left in the room was the small sound of pen meeting paper, the muffled voices of the news anchors, and the sound intakes of breath from the shinigami.

* * *

"Okay. We'll talk more about our trips tomorrow." Light told Matsuda as he got in the car out in front of the hotel. **[3] **

"Sounds good, Light. See you tomorrow. Careful getting home." called Matsuda as the car sped away.

Matsuda's phone began to ring and he sighed. _And it never fails. The second I'm out the door my phone starts ringing._

"Yes?"

"It's Ryuzaki. When you two are working together, I want you to keep a closer eye on Light in the entire time. And please keep this between you and me." came L's voice over the phone.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, I understand." said Matsuda and he the line went dead.

_I guess he's so prone to investigate Light to the probability that he is Kira, which is zero. _**[4] **

* * *

**[1] This quote begins the part of the story where the parts in quotation marks are from a transcript of the show. I would like to keep this story as close to canon as possible so, that is why I used a transcript. **

**[2] This ends the quotes from the transcript. **

**[3] This quote begins another set of quotes from the transcript. **

**[4] This ends the quotes from the transcript. **

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright, I know we didn't see a lot of action from Kuro in this one, but hopefully in the next one we'll see her a lot, but in this chapter I needed to explain where we were in a canon sense. Thus, the use of the transcripts. Also, I am really sorry if I don't update during November, but I really wish to do this NaNoWriMo contest and I even have a friend whose is entering as well who wants me to do this with her. Again, I apologize and I hope you understand. **

* * *

**RQOTD: Will you be partaking in NaNoWriMo?**

* * *

**I'd really like to know so; maybe we could motivate each other. The second week of NaNoWriMo is always the hardest and its best if you have friends to support you. **

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM! **

***Bows respectfully apologizing for the late updates***


	14. Chapter 14

Playing God

Chapter 14

The Search Is On

**Note: Sorry this is really late. I was writing NaNoWriMo and I almost made 50,000. Perhaps I'll get it next year, but thank you for supporting me anyways! I started writing this chapter a while ago, but just finished today, hence the Author Note.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the 14****th**** chapter of Playing God! I bet you all thought I wasn't going to update this week, but surprise! I found some time and decided to write this. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Light got out of the car and began walking up to the front door of his home. He opened the door and made his way inside before closing and locking it.

"I'm home." he called. **[1] **

"Hello, dear. You're back quite late today." said Sachiko from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

_I'm supposed to keep the fact I'm helping the Kira investigation a secret.  
_

"Ah, it's because I was hanging out with my girlfriend."

**"**You were?" asked Sachiko surprised.

**"**Ahaha," gleefully shouted Sayu from the living room, "What? Light, you have a girlfriend now? What's her name?

**"**It's not that surprising. I'm 18 and I'm in university now. Of course I have a girlfriend. You should look for a boyfriend, Sayu." Light said calmly.

**"**Hm? A boyfriend? What's that supposed to mean?"

**"**Light, aren't you going to have any dinner?" said Sachiko as she watched Light climb the stairs up to his room.

"Actually I'm still full from the room service at the hotel."

**"**Ah, I can't believe you just said that to Mom. So what's _this about _the hotel? Sounds pretty suspicious!" called Sayu as Light fled to his room.

Light sighed and took off his coat. He laid it down on his bed and sat down in his office chair. He turned his attention to the shinigami in the room.

"OK, Ryuk. We need to have a little talk."

"Ah, should have known."

"And I'd appreciate an answer if you could. If two shinigami happen to meet in the human world, are they allowed to speak to each other?" asked Light.

Ryuk had to think a bit before he answered and even then, he hesitated.

"Hard to say. As long as I'm attached to a human, I'd say it's against the rules unless I had their permission first. But there's no law against it, either. So I guess it's possible that another shinigami might talk to me."

"So does that mean that if this fake Kira's shinigami would see you, there's a chance he might mention the fact you're with me and reveal that I'm Kira?"

"They probably wouldn't, but it depends on their personality."

"And if this kind of situation did arise, I can assume that you'll _act _the way you normally do?"

Ryuk chuckled.

"Yeah. Even if I see another human with a shinigami, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Well I definitely think you've got the right approach."

"Hm? Thanks." said Ryuk a little stunned by the praise.

Light turned towards his desk and started up his computer. He had wanted to research Aoyama a bit before going there. Perhaps the second Kira wasn't so dumb after all and he chose Aoyama for a specific reason. Light scoured the Internet for anything about Aoyama when he came across something that caught his eye. _No. The second Kira couldn't be that smart. _

"Huh? There's no way. Did he really think this far ahead?" asked Light more to himself than Ryuk.

"What is it?" said the curious shinigami.

"Aoyama is a big area. I was searching for possible meeting places when I stumbled across this. On the 22nd, there's a big event going on at a club in Aoyama called the "Note Blue" Aoyama, blue mountain. Note and blue is a code." said Light astonished at the fact the second Kira could have thought so far ahead.

"Well, well, if you ask me, that's pretty elaborate."

"He might be smarter than I thought. Which means I have to be that much more careful from now on. In any case, this "Note Blue" place is definitely _worth _checking out."

"What's the point in going there, if you don't want him to find out that you're Kira? You really think it's _worth _a risk?" asked Ryuk. **[2] **

* * *

"_Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Usuki. Please leave a message after the beep." _

"Ugh. Goddamit, Usuki!" yelled Kuro in frustration and she threw her mobile phone at the wall.

It gave an audible crunch and fell to the ground. Kuro let out a cry before slumping down into the couch. She rested her head in her hands as she wanted to cry. She had finally met Kira and had told him she would be back tonight. The thing she wished to discuss with him was Usuki. She was positive he was on Kira's side and he would be a big help to the Kira case being a detective and all. Yet, Kuro had called and called and called, but every single time all she got was his voicemail.

"This is not happening. This is not happening." Kuro repeated to herself like a mantra.

"What's not happening?" asked Isamu as he walked into the living room.

Kuro looked up at the shinigami standing in front of her. She took in all of Isamu when her eyes landed on his wings. Her eyes widened and a smile forced its way onto her lips.

"That's it!" she cried and she leaped from the couch.

She ran into her small kitchen and grabbed an index card from the counter. She looked around for a pen and turned her eyes to the cup she kept that was filled with pens. She grabbed one at random and scribbled a poorly written note, but it would have to do. Running back into the living room, she shoved the note into Isamu's hands and started to push him towards the window.

"Take that to Kira." she said.

Isamu nodded and spread his wings, knocking Kuro to the ground. She groaned and watched Isamu take off into the sky.

* * *

"Light~. I'm bored~." said Ryuk in a sing-song fashion as he lay upside down on Light's bed.

Light continued to furiously scribble in the Deathnote.

"Deal with it, Ryuk." he managed to say between gritted teeth.

Ryuk sighed and looked out the window. He squinted as he saw a small figure in the distance. He blinked and watched as the figure got closer and closer. Ryuk stood from his position on the bed and walked over to the window. The figure finally was close enough for Ryuk to make out the shape of his friend, Isamu. _What's he doing here? _

"Light, I'm going to step out for a minute." he said and Light grunted in response.

Ryuk phased through the wall and opened his wings to float in the air. Isamu was barreling towards him and he waited for his friend.

"What are you doing here?" he called out.

Isamu fluttered to a stop in front of Ryuk. He held out the note.

"I have a note for Light. From Kuro." he said.

Ryuk took the note and scoffed.

"Can't you ever come by just to talk?" he asked.

Isamu gave him a small smile before turning around and flying off back to Kuro's apartment. Ryuk scoffed again before phasing back through the wall into Light's room.

"Light, that Kuro girl sent you a message."

Light immediately stopped writing. He turned to Ryuk and raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper in his hands.

"A note?"

"Yes, a note." said Ryuk as he gave it to Light and resumed his position on the bed.

Light carefully unfolded it and read the child-like scribbling.

_Kira-_

_Sorry, I can't make it tonight. I have not been able to contact the thing I was supposed to discuss with you tonight. Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow night, but I can not be sure of it. Forgive me, my Lord. _

_-The Real Second Kira_

_Contact? Perhaps this thing is a person. _Light set the paper down and sighed. He would need to get out of the house tomorrow and burn it.

* * *

"Oh, excuse me, Light? So, what's going on here?" asked Matsuda as he looked at the group of people in front of him. **[3] **

"Oh, these are some of my friends from school."

"Nice to meet you." said Matsuda as he bowed.

"This is my cousin, Taro. It's his first time ever in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama and Roppongi. So I figured the least we could do is show him a good time. I'm counting on you guys! Oh yeah, he also told me he's looking for a girlfriend. So, does anyone wanna volunteer?" explained Light.

"Hey! I never said that!" cried Matsuda as his cheeks burned red.

_I'm impressed, Light. I doubt that anyone would ever suspect that there was a police detective hanging around with the students._

The group of friends started walking and soon found themselves in Aoyama. Ryuk flew above the group. _  
_

_With all of us walking together like this, even if Ryuk is seen, no one would be able to tell which one of us he's following. It's also a good defense against L's surveillance cameras. Not such a bad way to investigate really.  
I just have to stay relaxed and keep an eye on the entrance of the Note Blue when it opens._

* * *

"Found you! Moon Yagami, is it? You're the only one whose lifespan I can't see. He is Kira! I can't believe it! And never thought it would be this easy to find him. All right Rem. Time to go." said Misa from her seat in the Note Blue.

She had disguised herself and looked nothing like her true self. She simply looked like a school girl going there to enjoy herself. She had been sitting at this table to see if Kira walked past and she smiled as her plan had worked. Kira had walked right past her.

"Ha! You finally found him and now you just want to leave?" questioned the shinigami beside her.

"Well I can't go up to him and say "Hi, Kira! Nice to meet you. I'm the one who sent you the messages" with all these people around. I know his name now, so I can easily find out all about him. After all, it's such a unique name." she assured the shinigami. **[4] **

* * *

**[1] This quote begins the quotes I took from the transcript. **

**[2] This line ends the quotes I took from the transcript. **

**[3] This begins another set of quotes from the transcript.**

**[4] This ends the second set of quotes from the transcript and the chappie.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh, I'm so sorry you get to read another chappie with transcript quotes. I honestly didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to move the plot along. At least you got some action from Kuro and a peek at what she's planning. **

* * *

**RQOTD: Do the transcript quotes bother anyone?**

* * *

**I'm really sorry if they do, but I hope you understand why I have to put them in. **

***Wishes she could write another chapter, but she has to continue with NaNoWriMo* **


	15. Chapter 15

Playing God

Chapter 15

A New Ally

**Author's Note: Hey, long time no see! How's it going? Well, I'm back and here with a new chapter so, let's get going!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Misa grabbed her laptop and laid down on her bed. She searched for Moon Yagami and she smiled.

"Ooooh, it's written as Moon, but read as Light. Light Yagami. Why, he's so amazing. Look at all the stuff! He won the national tennis championship when he was in the 2nd and 3rd year of his junior high; He gave an address as freshmen representative at this year's entrance ceremony at Touou University. I can't find a picture of him, but there wouldn't be anyone else whose name is Light Yagami. Who would've ever thought that Kira would be so young and handsome? Everything about him is better than I imagined. I can't believe how easy it was to _purchase _this information. The world sure is a scary place. I even know his home address now." **[1] **

She jumped up and snatched her video camera off her desk.

* * *

"So we were there both days. In Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 24th. And we observed nothing of significance on neither location.  
That leaves us _with _only the Dome on the 30th." said Aizawa.

_I didn't notice anyone who looked suspicious at the Note Blue. Was he serious about the Dome?_

"Ryuzaki, apparently Sakura TV has just received another message from the 2nd Kira. It was postmarked on the 23rd." said Watari as he walked into the room.

Ryuzaki motioned for him to play it and Watari placed the tape into the VCR.

"I'm happy to say that I have found Kira to all the people of television station and the police department. I'd like to thank you very much." said the scrambled voice on the tape.

Light tried to keep his poker face intact.

_Hm? I-impossible! Where in Aoyama? His shinigami. It must have seen Ryuk and picked me out of the crowd. No! There's no way he could've known who Ryuk was attached to. I checked repeatedly that no one was following me._

L took in this information slowly.

_If this is true, the only possible event that corresponds with this tape he mailed on the 23rd is the __entry __regarding Aoyama on the 22nd. The only ones from the task force who went to Aoyama are Matsuda and Light Yagami. Is Light really Kira after all?_

"Still there's no proof it even happened in Aoyama." said L.

"This is a disaster if he found him." said Aizawa with a sigh.

"Yeah. And most likely it means that the two Kiras are now cooperating with each other." Soichiro predicted.

"At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. The second Kira is only saying that he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet." L said and Soichiro contemplated this.

"Hmmm."

"Now that it comes to this. We have no choice but to communicate as the police directly with the second Kira."

"You wanna send a message?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes. The police need to reach out the copycat and offer him a deal. We need to negotiate with him _to see_ if we can get Kira's real name." explained L.

"Hahaha. That's the last thing you wanted to hear, right?" said Ryuk and Light scowled.

_This isn't good. I have no idea how the fake Kira will react to this. But I have no means of stopping the police from sending this message._

The team easily had a tape made in no time at all.

* * *

"If Kira doesn't yet know your name, it may not be too late if you provide that you're willing to cooperate. Whatever you do, you must not approach Kira out of curiosity. Make no mistake. Kira will kill you if you contact him. You'll be used and disposed of. Consider your own life for a moment. Yours, like every other life, has intrinsic value. Now is your chance to right pass along by sharing what you know about Kira. Only you can help us bring his reign of terror to an end." came the voice on Misa's TV.

Misa got up and went to grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Remu.

"To introduce myself." she said as she walked out of her room.

"So this is what you meant." **[2] **

* * *

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do!" Kuro repeated as she paced across her living room floor.

"I promised Kira I'd be there tonight!"

"Why do you call him Kira? You do know his name." said Isamu from the couch.

"He's my God. I have to show respect to him even when I'm not in his presence."

Suddenly, the doorbell chime echoed throughout Kuro's apartment.

"No, it can't be…" said Kuro as she made her way over to the door.

She opened it to reveal Usuki standing there with his phone in his hand.

"You called?"

She wrapped her arms around Usuki's neck and hugged him tight.

"I've been calling all day! Where were you?" she asked.

"Undercover. I couldn't have my real phone on me."

"Well I've got something to ask you. Com inside."

Kuro led Usuki inside and gave Isamu a glare that told him to get off the couch. Isamu quickly moved and Kuro and Usuki sat down.

"Now, you now about Kira, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but if you want on information on the case I'm not working on it, so sorry."

"No, that's not what I need. I need to know who you support. Kira or L?" she asked seriously.

He seemed to be calculating something before he sighed.

"I'm Kira all the way. I know it's wrong, but he's doing what's right for the world. Can you imagine a world with no evil?! It would be an ideal world." he said.

"I'm glad you said that, because I am the Second Kira and I want you to meet Kira tonight." **[3] **

* * *

**[1] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[2] This ends the set of transcript quotes. **

**[3] A cliffhanger eh? **

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you guys go! Chappie 15 with a cliffhanger! Who else is excited for the next chapter? **

* * *

**RQOTD: How do you think Usuki will respond to Kuro's statement?**

* * *

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

**Thanks for reading~**

***Runs off to play the PSP***


	16. Chapter 16

Playing God

Chapter 16

A Second Meeting

**Author's Note: Alright guys I am back and would like to wish you all a very late Christmas and a late New Year! Yay 2013~ My New Year's resolution? To do absolutely nothing. That way I'm not disappointed by 2014. Clever, right? Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

_He's going to turn me in. He's going to turn me in. _Even though Kuro had known Usuki all her life, she still didn't fully trust him with this secret. He was a detective for Kami's sake, but that was also why the Kira Team needed Usuki on their side. As a detective, he could tell them if there was any new evidence or if someone gave the police a tip. Sure, he didn't exactly work for L, but if she knew Usuki, he always used a bit of snooping through police records to find information he needed for a case. Perhaps he could find the Kira case records or at least tell them the gossip that was going on about Kira at the station.

Usuki's eyes were narrow and calculating, probably trying to tell if she was lying for not. She held his gaze. Suddenly, realization came upon his face and his red eyes widened.

"You're…you're not lying…are you?" he asked with utter disbelief in his ever tremulous voice.

Kuro smirked.

"No, I'm not lying, Usuki. I want you to meet Kira tonight. He would be honored to have you on his side."

He sighed and ran his hand through his white locks.

"I'll go, but I don't know about all this."

Kuro frowned, but waved it off. Usuki would come through and if he didn't perhaps Kira would be merciful and kill Usuki himself instead of making her do it.

"Just come and meet him. That's all you have to do."

He huffed a bit and then turned to look at her. He gave her a firm nod.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Sachiko had been in the kitchen preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, could that be your father?" she asked Sayu, who took off towards the door. **[1] **

"Coming," she said opening the door, "Welcome ho…"

Sayu was just about to welcome her father home, but when she opened the door it was _not _her father. It was a petite girl in a black, gothic outfit complete with fishnets. She had blond hair and full, red lips. Somehow, Sayu got a familiar feeling from the girl like she had seen her from somewhere.

"Hi, hello and good evening. My name is Misa Amane. I just came by to give Light his important notebook he left at school earlier today." she said shifting her eyes a bit. **[2] **

"Could you wait here for a second," she said turning, "Liiiiiight! This girl has your notebook!"

_Notebook? Could it be?_

Light stood from his perch at his desk and slowly made his way down stairs. Coming to the door, he saw a girl. _Another woman. God, this could get annoying._

She bowed.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Misa Amane. I thought you might get worried if you saw the message on TV. I just couldn't take it any more so I brought this notebook."

Light looked down to see a black notebook clutched in her small hands with her black fingernails seeping into the cover. He read the title.

_Ahhh. A death note!_

Light reached down and grabbed the other half of the book. He looked up to see a white shinigami behind the girl. Its chest was webbed and its eyes the same color as Ryuk's. Its hair was longer than Ryuk's and it was white like the rest of its body.

_A Shinigami! She is the fake Kira._

"Please. Come in." he said keeping on a poker face even if L's camera were gone.

"Are you sure it's OK?" Misa asked stepping inside.

Light ignored her.

"Mom, she came _all _this way to return my notebook. Could you make her some tea?" he asked turning to his mother.

"Sure. I don't see why not." She answered shrugging.

"C'mon. Let's go up to my room." He said going up the stairs with Misa behind him. **[3]**

* * *

They had both switched their clothing to something dark and waited for nightfall. They could only move around at night when no one was likely to see them. The two of them headed out of the Juro Apartment Complex and slowly and sneakily made their way to Kira's house.

When they got there, Kuro walked Usuki over to the side wall of the house where Light's window was. _His light is on. He must be awake. _

"Stay down here for a moment and don't freak out." She said as she nodded to Isamu he stood beside the two of them, invisible to Usuki.

Isamu grabbed Kuro's waist and he unfolded his wings and rose up. Kuro dared not look at Usuki as his eyes would probably be bulging out of his sockets yet he had kept quiet. Isamu came to the window and Kuro went to open it, when the door inside Light's room opened.

"Duck!" she hissed and Isamu did.

She could see a little bit of the inside and she saw Light enter the room with a blond girl. _Who the hell is she?!_

* * *

**[1] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[2] Oh God, it's Misa. *Groans***

**[3] This ends the set of transcript quotes.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there we have it! Another glorious chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it even if it was a bit short.**

* * *

**RQOTD: What will Kuro do now?**

* * *

**She's in a bit of a pickle eh?**

**Leave me your answer in a PM or review. **

**Well I'll see you guys next weekend! Hopefully…**

***Goes off to play Fallout: New Vegas and fangirl over Vulpes***


	17. Chapter 17

Playing God

Chapter 17

The Past Meets The Present

**Author's Note: Welcome everyone to the 17****th**** chappie of Playing God! Are you all excited? The cliffhanger is about to be broken! Let's go~**

**Oh, one thing before I forget. Someone mentioned that the chapters weren't long enough. Well I have come up with a solution. For my birthday which is February 13****th****, I am getting Dragon. Now for those of you who don't know, Dragon is a computer software. Basically, it allows you to write things by speaking into a microphone. So, instead of typing all this out, I can just speak and Dragon will type it up.**

**So, after my birthday expect some longer chapters!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Light led Misa into his room and shut the door. He made sure it has good and locked before he turned to the girl in question. She gave what appeared to be a flirtatious smile and Light almost rolled his eyes, but he needed this girl on his side.

"Have a seat." he said gesturing towards his office chair. **[1] **

Misa looked behind her and saw the chair.

"Oh, um, thank you." she said taking a seat.

Light sat on his bed and stared her down before beginning his interrogation.

"How did you find me?" he asked first.

_Better start off with something simple. _

Misa's eyes suddenly widened and she smiled.

"Huh! I knew it! You never made the Shinigami eye deal. When you have the Shinigami eyes like I do, you can see most people's name and lifespan just by looking at them. However, you can't see the lifespan of any person who possesses the death note."

Light blinked and glared at Ryuk out of the corner of his eye.

_Damn shinigami. Not telling me everything. _

"Huh." Light said faking nonchalance.

"No kidding. I had to admit even I wasn't aware of that little detail" said Ryuk from beside the bed.

_Tsk. You're not forgiven Ryuk. _

"Well, now you've managed to find me. But you are careless. What if you have been caught by the police, then they know everything about Kira." said Light.

"It's all right. Because the police didn't catch me. And if I will do as you say from now on, they'll never be able to. So we are safe. After all don't you need someone to see L's name? If you want, I could be your eyes. So..."

Light wasn't convinced.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Would you please make me your girlfriend?" **[2]**

* * *

Kuro almost broke through the window when that…that _bitch _said that. _Girlfriend? Girlfriend?! You're too stupid to even be in Kira's presence! You little, arrogant idiot! _Kuro's rage could not be contained at this point and she desperately wanted to scream, but that would surely give away her cover and _Misa _didn't need to know she even existed.

* * *

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Light asked stunned. **[3] **

"Yes." said Misa as if her request was justified.

"Hahaha." Ryuk let out a chuckle.

_If she finds out I'm manipulating her and gets hurt, she'll probably kill me. But still..._

"Impossible. The date you and I were in Aoyama, there were three times the usual number of surveillance cameras around. Anyone who's in Aoyama on the 22nd would definitely be caught on camera. That includes me. If you and I were seen together, it wouldn't look very good. In fact even being here together right now is a problem. I wish you understand that."

Misa looked heartbroken and she went to pull something out of her purse.

"But look. These are pictures of me when I went to Aoyama that day."

Light stared at the pictures Misa clutched in her hands. If that was Misa on that day, Light couldn't tell. Misa wore a short, brown wig that completely covered her blond hair. She also wore glasses and was dressed in a school uniform. Anyone who saw her that day would think she was just a high school student. The disguise made Light remember the other female in his life who had disguised herself.

* * *

_**"I want to become your Goddess."**_

_**"As Goddess I would of course have equal power to you. I will not stand to be some mindless slave that you force to do your bidding like the Second Kira. No, I require a partnership. Equality."**_

_**"Simple. I will kill you, Light Yagami."**_

_**"I still have many things to discuss with you."**_

* * *

Light shivered a little. He still had that Kira to deal with tonight as well. That girl was very different from Misa. Smarter and more careful. She had also wanted to become Light's girlfriend per say, but she worded it differently. Kuro had said _Goddess_ which showed that she respected Kira's title as God, but this Misa girl seemed to not even acknowledge that fact. Maybe in her videos, but not now…

"Well I'm sure no one would recognize her from this." Ryuk said pulling Light out of his trance.

"And what about your fingerprints? All those tapes you sent to the TV station, they all had the same fingerprints on them."

"Y_ep, but those _aren't my fingerprints. It's not like I do these things without thinking about them first. Up until recently I lived in the Kansai region. And I had this friend who was into the occult. I suggested that we distribute this fake poltergeist video I had made to bunch of different TV shows. Sort of, it was a prank., and she agreed to help me with it. I had her take care of all of the dubbing so my fingerprints wouldn't be on the tapes. Then I took them from her, _added the Kira _graphic and recorded the message with that voice effect." said Misa with a smile on her face the whole time.

_That's smart, but not that smart. _

"Then the friend you made the tapes with, where is she now?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this to me? If you want me to kill her, just say so." said Misa as she went for her Deathnote.

_She's unstable. She'll hinder the Kira goal, not help it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather have Kuro help me. _

"Hmmm."

"If you really still can't trust me, then here, I'll even let you hold onto my death note. But, you'd just be holding it. So I'd still be the right of owner of it and that means I get to keep my shinigami eyes. Isn't that right, Remu?" said Misa forcing her Deathnote into Light's hand.

Light looked up to see what he assumed was Remu. This shinigami reminded him of Isamu, but he began to wonder if any other shinigami had those same deep, calculating onyx eyes. Remu's were a dull yellow a bit like Ryuk's, but not as sharp. Remu also had webbing across his torso and wore no clothes unlike Isamu and Ryuk. **[4] **

"Yes, that's right." answered Remu to Misa's question.

"Now there's no way I could've possibly killed you and if I become a burden to you, then you can just kill me, OK?" she said confidently as if she was in control.

_So, I can kill you now? But all joking aside, why would she go this far?_

"But you might have removed several pages from your death note. You could've be hiding them somewhere for all I know." said Light putting Misa over the edge.

"Why are you so suspicious of me? I already told you. I don't care even if all you do was to use me. Believe me." Misa said frustrated that her idol would not trust her.

"How can you say that?"

Misa sighed.

"Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed in a robbery. I was home with them at that time, it happened right in front of me. I wanted that man to pay for what he did. But the trial _dragged _on forever. Opinion started _disserving _that he was being falsely accused. And it happened. Kira punished him for what he did to my parents. And that's why Kira means everything. Kira means everything to me. All I...all I wanted was a chance to meet you one day so I could thank you for what you did." she said with a few tears in her eyes.

_So all these were rational moves. They were just to means for her to meet Kira. Still she got around the surveillance cameras with ease. And managed not to leave her fingerprints on the evidence. She is not as stupid as I thought. And she has promised to obey me from now on._

However, Light thought back to Kuro. She had no other reason to want to meet Kira other than to satisfy some deep thrill. She had no emotions attached to him. _She _would prove to be a better Goddess than Misa.

_There I go using her word again. However, I need to keep Misa around for a while or at least until I can kill her._

" I understand. I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like it. The _length _you went to meet me to be of help to me, _those eyes _of yours that you sacrificed half your life to get, would become my weapon." he said holding her hands in his own.

Her eyes turned dreamy.

"Thank you so much. I'll try my hardest to _make _you love me. I promise." said Misa.

_Hahaha._

_I'll arrange for her to meet L, she'll tell me his name, and then I'll eliminate L and the entire task force. And when that's done, I'll kill her, too._

" So, you'll just pretend? All right. I guess it's a good start. Well now that we've talked about that, could you show me your Shinigami? I really wanna see him." she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

_I need her to trust me, I guess I have to._

"Yeah, sure. Could you please turn around?" Light asked.

"All right." said Misa closing her eyes and turning to face Remu.

Light tore out a scrap of paper from the Deathnote and barely scraped it across Misa's palm.

"You can turn back, now."

"OK."

"Hey, there. How's it going?" asked Ryuk with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh, look at that! You are a completely different type of Shinigami than Remu, aren't you? I already know your name. It's Ryuk, right? Nice to meet you." said Misa happily. **[5] **

_Remu. Long time no see._

* * *

"_**I'm telling the Shinigami King this instant! You can't just "accidently" drop your Deathnote into the human world for your own sick entertainment!" screeched Remu as she made her way away from Ryuk. **_

_**Ryuk needed to think of something and needed to think of something fast. Remu couldn't tell the Shinigami King on him or his whole plan would be exposed. **_

"_**Remu, wait!" yelled Ryuk as he flew over to her.**_

"_**I will not listen to you, Ryuk! This is against the law and you are not an exception to that law."**_

"_**It'll only be a little while and besides it could be really fun."**_

"_**I don't want any part of this. Now, if you'll excuse me." she said turning around to start walking again when Isamu appeared in front of her.**_

"_**Remu." he said calmly.**_

"_**Isamu." she hissed.**_

_**These two did not get along well at all. Put them both in a room about five feet apart and it was on. Ryuk wasn't quite sure why they hated each other, they just did. Maybe it was their personalities or maybe something deeper…**_

"_**I suggest you just forget all about Ryuk's plan or things may get…ugly."**_

"_**I'm not scared of you. You're one of the scrawniest shinigami I've ever seen!"**_

_**That was true. Isamu only came up to Ryuk and Remu's shoulder and he had a very lithe frame. He really was just skin and bone. **_

"_**But I know what you are scared of, Remu." said Isamu that mischievous glint back in his eyes. **_

"_**Enlighten me then, Isamu. What am I scared of?"**_

_**Isamu smirked.**_

"_**You are scared of losing that pathetic little human girl, Misa Amane. I guess when Gelus died and you took his Deathnote, he also gave you his love for Misa." said Isamu with a triumphant smirk. **_

"_**What does she have anything to do with this?" asked Remu as if Misa didn't matter, but you could clearly tell that she did care about the girl.**_

"_**If you tell the Shinigami King, I'll kill the girl. It won't affect me in any way except give me more years to my life." **_

_**Remu tried to think of something to outsmart Isamu, but she had been cornered. She cursed Isamu up and down before stomping off, utterly defeated. **_

_**Ryuk placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. **_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**No problem."**_

* * *

That had been a little bit before he dropped his Deathnote and he still felt uneasy about Remu.

"Yeah. Same here." said Ryuk glaring at Remu. **[6] **

"Oh, and by the way, Light, darling, do you know how to kill a Shinigami?" asked Misa.

Remu physically flinched at Misa's words, but no one but Ryuk noticed.

"Did you just call me "darling"?" asked Light shocked to say the least.

"Fine. Then do you mind if I call you "knight" instead? 'Cause you are like my knight in shining armor, you know."

"Let's just stick with Light." **[7]**

* * *

"Is Kira in there?" whispered Usuki from the ground.

Kuro fumed on the inside. _How could Kira be so stupid? He should've killed her. We need to talk about this. Calling him darling and knight. He is God and should be treated as such, you little shit. _**[8] **

Kuro held her index finger over her lips to tell Usuki to be quiet. He obeyed, but sat down assuming this may take some time.

* * *

**[1] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[2] This ends the set of transcript quotes.**

**[3] I know Remu is a female, but Light doesn't know that yet. **

**[4] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[5] This ends the set of transcript quotes.**

**[6] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[7] This ends the set of transcript quotes.**

**[8] Someone's not happy~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy shit, I didn't mean to write so, much but oh well! So how much did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

**RQOTD: What do you think about Ryuk's and Remu's past?**

* * *

**I really like that scene, but what do you people think?**

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM~**

***Goes off to wait for her birthday so, she can get Dragon***


	18. Chapter 18

Playing God

Chapter 18

Meeting Adjourned Or Is It

**Author's Note: How's everyone doing? Okay quick note here. I have become a beta-reader! I am currently betaing Trinity98's story Troublesome Love. If you're a Vegeta/Bulma fan then go check it out. **

**Alright, on with the show!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

* * *

"So were you actually planning to check all of the footage we got from Aoyama on the 22nd by yourself?" asked Aizawa as he watched the boring footage from behind L. **[1] **

L sat in one of the chairs scattered around what they now called HQ. He chewed on his thumbnail as he observed the black and white tape for anything unusual. His black eyes looked to Aizawa to acknowledge him before they traveled back to the screen.

"That's right. I think it's very likely that Kira and the second Kira made contact each other there on that day. So I wanted to check all these tapes personally. Also, Mr. Yagami?"

Soichiro had been filing some papers and still clutched some in his hand as he made his way over to L.

"Yes?"

"Please ask Mr. Mogi to start following Light so we can keep tabs on what he's doing." said L before continuing to chew on his nail.

"You want him followed?" asked Soichiro as he clasped the papers a little harder.

"It's only a slim chance, but if Light is Kira, then there's still the possibility that the second might try to contact him somehow." L replied around his nail.

"Very well."

Soichiro walked off with a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek. Aizawa turned to Matsuda.

"I'm starting to wonder if Ryuzaki is even human. The guy never sleeps." he exclaimed.

"I saw him sleeping in that exact same position the other day." said Matsuda.

Aizawa looked at him funny.

"Huh."

"No, I'm serious!" **[2]**

* * *

"Can you see them, Isamu?"

Isamu looked down at the ground where he had dropped his human. She stared up at him and he held his finger over his mouth to quiet her. She nodded and he ascended a little before looking through the window. Inside, he saw Light, that Misa girl or so he assumed, Ryuk, and…Remu.

"_Fuck." _he cursed aloud before descending to the ground.

Kuro stared at him with black eyes that held a twinge of confusion in them. That's right. He had never sweared in front of her before. She probably thought something extremely bad was happening.

"It's nothing. There's just…someone I thought I'd never see again up there."

"Who?" she questioned and he winced at her gritted tone. She was pissed.

"Remu. She's a shinigami I knew. It seems as if Remu dropped her Deathnote and this Misa Amane must have picked it up." explained Isamu and Kuro's lips pursed.

"Is this a problem?" asked Kuro.

"I hope not." he said gazing up at the closed window.

* * *

"So if a Shinigami has feelings for a human and kill someone else in order to extend the human's life beyond its natural end, the Shinigami will die?" asked Light. **[3] **

"That's right." said Misa nodding.

Ryuk let out a chuckle.

"Hahaha. Good luck trying to find the Shinigami who'd volunteer to do that."

"That's true. I can't see you ever _doing _that. By the way, where did you send all those tapes from, the ones that went to the TV stations?" Light asked Misa.

"Let's see. Osaka the first time, then Tokyo, this other one from Nagano.  
I took the bullet train every time so that way the police couldn't pinpoint my location."

"All right. One more thing. Do you still have the video tapes and envelopes with your friend's fingerprints on?"

"Uh, ha."

"Well you'll have to dispose everything that was used to create those videotapes, understand? But before you do, I need you to send one last video and make sure it's from a place you haven't used yet. It should say, "I've decided to stop searching for Kira. And I'd like to thank the police department for all of its advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission. And I hope that in time he'll come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I'll share my power with others who I feel worthy and I will encourage them to do the same. Together we'll make this world a better place."

"Share my power?"

_You already do share your power in some way with Kuro, but I can't let either of you two know about each other. _

"We'll just _add_ that part to throw off their investigation. They suspect that there are already two people with this power, so it wouldn't be a stretch to assume there could be others. And if they believe the numbers are growing, then they'll start to panic. Can you do this?"

" No need to ask. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I don't care what it is, 'cause I do anything for you." said Misa with determination set in her eyes.

"There's one more thing which is very important." Light replied holding up his index finger.

"What's that?"

"If you get arrested by the police, or if you're ever brought in for questioning, you can never mention anything about us or the deathnote. As long as they don't get a hold of that notebook, there's no proof you did anything. Can you promise to say nothing?"

_Could Kuro promise me that?_

"I promise. So this must mean that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, aren't we?" said Misa with a wide grin on her face.

Light scowled.

_I like Kuro's terms better. God and Goddess. It makes this whole thing seem real and not some side game that isn't real. Misa makes it sound like we can drop this whole Kira thing at any moment and just have a normal life. _

"Well, sure, I guess." he said reluctantly.

"Then I'd like to add one condition. You have to go on a date with me at least once a week." said Misa copying Light by holding up her index finger.

_Ahhh. Unbelievable! She still doesn't get it._

"We can't." Light stated flatly.

"But why?" Misa practically whined.

Light let out a sigh of frustration.

_Kuro would understand why._

"It looks like I'm gonna have to spell this out for you. L already suspects that I'm Kira. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

"No way! L is amazing! I mean, everyone's been saying that he is getting nowhere with the investigation and that he is completely idiot and stuff.  
But he really already knows that much?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Anyway, it all worked out well for me. Because thanks to that, I've also been able to get close to L."

"Huh? You and L are in contact with each other? Then that's even more amazing! This is getting so exciting!"

_It's not some game!_

"Even though he suspects I'm Kira, L figures he's safe as long as I don't know his real name. He came right out and told me who he was just to get to me. However, he's only focusing on me because he has no other suspects. And he has no evidence. At this moment, I'm working with him on the case, and little by little I'm winning his trust."

"Great! So all you have to do is take me to where L is and I can see his real name for you."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Listen, it was difficult enough for me to get close to him. Besides, if all of a sudden someone I just met gets too close and at the same time the police detect changes in Kira or the second Kira's behavior, that person would be suspected _of being _the second Kira. And of course that'll put me under _even greater _suspicion. We can't allow them to make that connection, which means we can't appear to be too close to each other. Do you understand what I was saying?"

Light felt like he was speaking to a child with always having to ask if she understood him or not.

"Well, I think I understand. So is that why we can't go on dates? We can't be seen in public because it will look too suspicious?"

"Look. We need to take the time now to come up with a good plan. Some way that you can see L without letting him know you exist."

"Yeah."

"I can't eliminate L without you. So I'll call you and see you as often as this situation _allows_."

"You will?"

"But, to make sure that our meetings don't stand out, I have to make sure that I'm seen with other girls, OK?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You're seriously gonna date other girls?"

"Yeah. More or less." said Light dismissing the subject.

"I don't want you too!" cried Misa.

"Huh?"

"If I see you with another girl, I'll kill her."

Light frowned and watched her eyes. As many people had said eyes were the window to the soul and Misa's soul was dead set on this. She wasn't joking around. Light was positive if he was with another girl, Misa would kill her on the spot.

"Scary." commented Ryuk, but the two humans paid him no mind.

"Look, sweetie." said Light grabbing her shoulders.

Ryuk's bright yellow eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side a little.

_Sweetie? Hehe._

"This is not a game. Both of us are risking our lives to change the world, aren't we?"

"I know that, but I love you more than the world, Light."

"It sounds like you are confused. Maybe it feels that way to you, but you are here because you admire Kira. You don't even know me. We just met." he tried to explain.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" she asked grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

Light let go of her shoulders and slipped his hands out of her grasp.

"No."

"I admit that everything you said was true. I did want to meet Kira out of gratitude and respect, not love. But from the moment I first saw you, I knew."

_What is wrong with this girl? Kuro would…Kuro._

Light had to stop and think for a moment. He kept thinking about Kuro. She had infected him and he couldn't help, but compare Kuro and Misa. Sure, he didn't like how Kuro was so smart and arrogant, but at least she wouldn't compromise Kira. Misa was too naïve and he knew he should of just killed her. He sighed and pushed Kuro out of his thoughts for the meantime and focused back on Misa.

"Popular, as always." Ryuk remarked from behind Light.

_I wish it wasn't like that Ryuk, especially now. _

"Well, you can show me your love by obeying me. I thought you said it was OK if I used you. A minute ago, you swore you'd do anything I asked." Light said trying to bring a bit of Kuro's respect for him as a God into the picture.

"Yeah, I did, but I never said you could date other girls. I mean those are two totally different things!"

_Well, that failed. Perhaps intimidation?_

"I think you're forgetting I have both notebooks. If you don't obey me, I can easily kill you."

"I would never allow that, Light Yagami. If you do anything that results in this girl's death, the first thing I'll do is write your name in my death note. I will kill you. I'm sure you realize that I can see her lifespan. If she happens to die before that time, I'll know it was you who killed her." said Remu and Light turned his attention to the shinigami who had finally spoken.

Ryuk glared over at Remu, but she ignored him.

_Trying to ruin everyone's fun just like always, eh?_

"But if you were to use your death note to save her, wouldn't that mean you'd die, too?" asked Light thinking Remu would never do that…or would he?

"That's right. If you tried to save me, you would die, too."

"Yes, you are correct. But I'm quite willing to accept that outcome."

_Hm. Is this Shinigami serious? This is crazy. And this means __from now on__..._

"Light?" called Sachiko.

Light blinked and turned to the door.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's almost 11:30, you know. You really shouldn't have a girl here this late."

Light opened the door and let Misa out of the room first. Ryuk stayed upstairs and Remu followed Misa. Light nodded to Ryuk before shutting the door and walking down the stairs.

"Oh, of course. I guess we lost _track of _time." he said to his mother who was waiting at the end of the stairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Yagami." said Misa and she bowed to show she was sincere.

She turned to Light.

"I'm really sorry for coming over so late at night. See you later, Light."

"Yeah." he deadpanned.

"Light, you should walk her to the station." said Sachiko and Light tensed ever so slightly.

_I can't risk being seen with her in public._

"Oh, no, I'm all right, thanks. Well, good night!" said Misa heading out the door.

"Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, I know. When she got here I wasn't so sure, but you're right. She's cute, Mom. I like her." said Sayu walking over towards her mother from the kitchen.

_That Shinigami is going to kill me, if I kill that girl? Which means I'm going to have __her __hang around me until she dies? Not only that, it also mean that I'll be forced to protect her from being caught by the police for the rest of her life._** [4]**

* * *

Kuro sat up against the brick of the house and sighed. Usuki stayed patient and gave her a small smile to show he was okay with waiting. Kuro returned it, but sighed again.

"They're gone." said Isamu from above.

He was hovering in the air, looking through Light's window.

"Gone?" asked Kuro standing up.

"Thanks to you, Rem. Light really is going to be my knight in shining armor."

She ducked down at her that slimy voice and she watched as a petite girl walked down the sidewalk. Usuki stayed absolutely still beside her and she swore he stopped breathing. The girl seemed to be talking to herself, but Kuro knew that somewhere behind the girl flew a shinigami named Remu. She knew this shinigami was going to cause trouble even if Isamu had assured her, Remu was harmless.

"But you can't really kill him, OK?"

The two waited motionless until they could no longer see the girl before they both let out breaths they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"Is the room still clear?" asked Kuro and Isamu nodded.

"Good. Lift me up."

* * *

Light ran his fingers through his hair and just let out a breath. Misa was going to cause him many headaches in the future and he just couldn't stand the thought of being around her anymore.

_Kuro and Misa are polar opposites! _

Light walked into the now abandoned kitchen and grabbed an apple for Ryuk to snack on. He headed upstairs and opened the door.

"_My Lord."_

His eyes widened and he looked inside to see the one person he really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Kuro."

The girl in question smiled and Light noticed the other people in the room. To Kuro's left stood a slightly taller male who had white hair and red eyes. He wore a black hoodie and black skinny jeans much like what Kuro wore. Over his eyes were glasses that glared in the light. Isamu stood to Kuro's right and Ryuk was beside Isamu holding back laughter.

"Who's your guest?"

* * *

**[1] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[2] This ends the set of transcript quotes.**

**[3] This begins the set of transcript quotes.**

**[4] This ends the set of transcript quotes.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I'm so mean for leaving it there! So sorry! This chapter is also long in my standards and I hope you all enjoyed it. One last thing. If you need a beta-reader I am available. Just PM me. That is all.**

* * *

**RQOTD: How do you think Light will react to Usuki?**

* * *

**Leave me your answer in a PM or review!**

**I'll see you guys later~**

***Cracks her knuckles and sighs***


	19. Chapter 19

Playing God

Chapter 19

A Team is Born

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am officially back and in action. Sorry for such the long wait, but parents can be so strict sometimes. Anyways, I was going to use Dragon to write this chapter, but apparently I need a sound card in order to use Dragon. I was so mad when I saw that. So, it might be awhile before I start using Dragon. At least sound cards are cheap. **

**Now, onto the show~**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

* * *

Kuro smirked and leaned her frame back on Light's desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and her brown eyes narrowed.

"Who was your guest?" she retaliated.

Light inhaled a bit too sharply and he inwardly cursed.

_She saw Misa? This can't end well._

"You weren't supposed to know about her. _I _didn't even know about her until today."

"I wasn't supposed to know about her?! Well then, when were you playing on telling me about _her_?! You think you can just ke-" Kuro began her statement plain out furious, but she composed herself. ** [1] **

"We are supposed to be God and Goddess. We do not keep secrets from each other. We do not argue, we mend. We are this world's saviors. We cannot afford to mindlessly argue all day." she said as she took in a deep breath.

_God and Goddess. Those words have been swirling in my head all night. To hear…it makes this whole thing real. Not some game or petty prank, but an actual revolution. We will renew this world and be worthy of those titles in due time, but we'll never get there like this. _

Light sighed.

"You are right. We must not fight for the sake of the new world and for the good-hearted people who will live in it."

Kuro nodded in agreement.

"Allow me to apologize for my outburst, My God." said Kuro as she bowed to show her respect.

"You are forgiven."

Kuro stood back up and she smiled.

"Now, about our guests. To be equal, I shall tell you about my guest and then you can tell me about yours."

_There's that word again. Equal. It seemed so taboo from the start, but now I can see how being equal would best suit the needs of the new world. _

Light threw the apple he held in his hand in the air and Ryuk greedily caught it and began to consume his delicious treat. Isamu chuckled.

"Still have those cravings, ne?"

Ryuk replied between bits of apple, "Of course. I cannot live without apples."

Isamu shook his head at his friend's quirky behavior or at least quirky for a shinigami. Isamu remembered the first time Ryuk had eaten an apple in front of him.

* * *

"**What the hell is that?!" screamed Isamu as he looked at the red object in the palm of Ryuk's hand. **

"**This?" asked Ryuk as he practically shoved the sphere in his face. **

**Isamu flinched away from the object and his eyes grew wide. **

"**Yes, that!" **

"**It's an apple."**

"**An…**_**apple**_**?" **

"**Yeah, an apple. They come from the human world. They're really delicious. Nothing like those sand bags up here."**

**Isamu looked up at Ryuk with a confused look.**

"**The human world? Why were you down there?" **

"**I decided to visit and collect more apples."**

"**Are they really that delicious?"**

"**They're the best!"**

"**Can…can I try one?"**

"**Sure."**

**Ryuk reached behind me and Isamu noticed he had a sack full of these apples. Ryuk picked one of them up and shined it for Isamu before handing it over. Isamu stared the fruit down and thought about not trying it until he turned around and saw Ryuk eating two at a time. Hesitantly, Isamu took a small bite. The fruit was juicy and it had a very tangy flavor. The peel tasted a bit strange with hardly any taste, but altogether they weren't that bad. Isamu began to eat the apple a bit faster, but not as fast as Ryuk.**

"**So, do you like them?" asked Ryuk as he watched Isamu take careful bites.**

"**It's pretty good, but how can you eat so many?!" **

"**Skill and passion." [2]**

* * *

Isamu shrugged off the playful memoir of the past and paid closer attention to the present.

Kuro extended her hand out to the side in an elegant fashion as if to show off some something valuable.

"This is Hayashi, Usuki. He is a Japanese detective and a great worshipper of Kira. I thought he would be of use to keep an ear on the police force or to assist in jobs that find otherwise be difficult for us to accomplish. He has been my best friend since we were small children." said Kuro before her eyes grew blank and she looked up to Light with total devotion in her blank expression.

"If he does not meet your standards or becomes a liability, I _will _kill him."

Usuki flinched a little at the starkness of Kuro's statement, but he knew she had to show Kira that she was loyal to him even if that meant killing her best friend. He was putting his life on the line here. If he did betray Kira, at least Kuro might have some mercy for him as she killed him.

"I already am a part of L's task force, but he could help to see what the ordinary police think of Kira and L's actions. The problem is how do I know if he is loyal to me?" asked Light as he looked over Usuki.

Kuro too looked over to the male and pleaded with her eyes to say something God worthy. Usuki took in a breath and stared up at Light with those same blank eyes that Kuro had used.

"I am willing to put everything on the line for Kira. If that means sacrificing my life, then so be it. I would do anything for you, Kami-sama." said Usuki as he bowed.

_Kami-sama…I quite like that one as well. _**[3] **

"We'll see how you do, but for now you are one of Kira's men."

Kuro and Usuki both let out the breaths that hadn't realized they'd been holding in.

"Now, who was your guest?" asked Kuro through somewhat gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes. The girl you saw was Amane, Misa. She is the second Kira." said Light letting the information sink in.

"That doesn't surprise me. She's a blond. The Second Kira is very stupid. It all adds up." said Kuro as she gave a small chuckle.

Light couldn't stop the tiny half smile that appeared on his face. He hoped they didn't notice, but Kuro was very observant and she applauded herself on the inside. _I made God laugh! What an accomplishment! _**[4] **

"Despite that fact, she has a Deathnote and knows about Kira. She saw my face and she knows my name. I can't kill her though because that crazy shinigami, Remu, will kill me if I lay a finger on her."

"What are we going to do?"

"First off, do not let her see you. I must keep you a secret from everyone. L knows nothing of you. You could be my secret weapon in this whole thing. However, if Misa knows of your existence or your relationship to Kira or that you also own a Deathnote you become a liability. You know what happens to liabilities." said Light in a sullen tone.

Kuro looked down at her feet before nodding her head.

"However, even if she sees you with me, she will kill you herself. You heard her threat right?"

"Yeah, she's crazy. A stupid and obsessive worshipper is not one we need to get close to."

"I'm trying to stay as far away as possible from her, but she is making that difficult."

"I can tell."

The room suddenly grew deathly silent. Ryuk had even stopped gobbling his apple. The tension in the air was deadly. Everyone knew that Misa's involvement in their new world could potentially destroy it. The girl was too unstable emotionally and too impulsive mentally. She could go off at any minute and tell L that Light Yagami was Kira just because he had been hanging around another girl. If she saw Kuro, then the situation would become dire.

One of them would have to go and with Remu on Misa's side, it was quite obvious that Kuro would be the one to go. Everyone seemed to come to this conclusion and no one really wanted to speak. How could they? Kuro was right there in the room. How could they discuss the possibility of her death? Sure, Light and Kuro had threatened death to one another before, but this was different somehow. Perhaps because it was Misa doing the killing and she could be very unpredictable. It seemed as if the reality of what they were risking had just crashed down on top of all of them.

It was a heavy burden to carry on your shoulders. The power to kill was a strong one and many people could not handle this tremendous amount of power. They each suffered and died because of it, but Light was the first one who seemed to be able to handle it. He justified his murderous spree by only killing the sinners of the world and then becoming the world's god. In the beginning, he had doubted himself, but now after going months without being discovered, he was renewed with confidence and pride. He had momentarily forgotten the harsh reality that came with killing all these people even if they did deserve it. For just a moment, he began to doubt himself again. Could he really sacrifice himself or Kuro? He had grown to like her a bit and she was no sinner. She was a devoted worshipper. She did not deserve to die because of some naïve girl's jealousy.

Suddenly, his strength returned to him. He had to make sure Misa never found out about Kuro. That would be his new goal and he would accomplish that.

Kuro had been the true second one who seemed to be able to handle the enormous power the shinigami had given to her. She had never even doubted herself once. From moment one, she believed she could become Kira's Goddess. Never once did she think that wouldn't happen because with the Deathnote, her dream became a reality in her mind and she set out to make it real. She had almost accomplished it too, but with this Misa character suddenly appearing, her whole plan had been shoved aside.

Misa now threatened the life of her God and of herself. She never considered the fact that she would die. She had come to Light's house that first night with such arrogance that she would come out alive. Not once had she thought that her God would kill her. Maybe that arrogance had saved her, but at the same time it became a liability. She was still human and she could still die. If she continued to have this sense of arrogance that she could not die, surely the opposite would transpire.

For the first time, she thought about what would happen if Misa were to kill her. Surely, nobody, but Usuki and Hotaru would even notice she was gone. Her mother had long since been dead and her father was nowhere to be found at the moment. She had no other relatives that she knew of. She truly felt empty inside. Only two people would care if she left this world. _Two people_. She could only hope that Light would care a little bit if she passed away. Certainly, he would feel a bit bad about having her killed or had he delved too far into his shell and not be affected at all by her death?

No, she could not let these thoughts come to the surface. She could become the Goddess of this new world. She _would _become Goddess of this new world. Yes, she could die, but they were all risking their lives in this. It was just something she had to deal with and all she could do was hope that she wouldn't die or hope that those two people and her God would care if she did pass on. She had to continue what she had started and she would see it through to the bitter end.

Usuki wasn't risking that much here. He had no family and no wife or children to speak of. Kuro was his only friend and the only other people he really talked to were his police buddies, but they were more of the acquaintance type. The only real thing he was putting on the line was his life, but he did that every day in his line of work. Any moment a gangster or thug from the past could randomly reappear and take his life. He had learned to deal with the stress and burden of this thought years ago.

Risking his life for Kira was really no different.

However, he worried about Kuro and Light. He didn't know what Light had gone through, but Kuro had to deal with this thought or had she? Her difficult past may have provided her with numerous situations where she could have ended up dead. Perhaps she was desensitized to the thought of dying like he was. Even before he joined the force he had to deal with his drunken and abusive father. Back then, he was positive he wouldn't live to be a teen, but Kuro had saved him and to that he owed her everything. It was also one of the reasons why he agreed to being a part of Kira's team.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the idea of Kira's justice, but with Kuro also on Kira's side it just strengthened his devotion to Kira.

Kuro was an important person in his life and to think that blond bimbo could just take her life away in an instant was mind-numbing. He could not let his best friend in the entire world die. He would protect her even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Ryuk for once regretted dropping his Deathnote into the human world. Never before had the Deathnote affected so many people in so many horrendous ways. Usually, the owners just killed themselves after killing a few people they hated, but Light had taken the Deathnote to a whole other level. He had killed hundreds maybe even thousands with that simple notebook. Sure it was fun to watch the events play out, but he had grown an attachment to this small band of people. Maybe not an attachment like Remu's obsessiveness with Misa, but pretty close. He wasn't sure what he would do if any of them died. Light gave him apples constantly, they joked around with each other, and they could have somewhat intellectual conversations if he paid enough attention to Light's ramblings.

Kuro was amusement to him and she seemed nice enough. He betted she would give him apples as well if he asked. He had just met this Usuki character, but he seemed well off too. The only one he had a problem with was Misa. She had blindly stumbled her way into their team and was ruining everything. His humans seemed stressed upon believe after what had happened with the girl. He didn't like to see his humans like this.

For one they were not very amusing when they were stressed. They were mostly just plain grumpy and mad at the world. Secondly, when his humans were stressed; he was stressed. Finally, stressed humans tended to make bad decisions and in this situation a bad decision could mean someone's life. All in all, having stressed humans was just horrible.

Since Misa had caused them all to become stressed, it was pretty clear why he hated her at the moment. He also hated Remu since if she wasn't here, Light or Kuro could have easily killed Misa and have been done with it. He wished he could help so, he made a vow. He would find some way to help his humans either get rid of this problem or help them with a future problem.

Isamu realized just how serious this all was. Ryuk sometimes thought of it all as a game, but from his silence Isamu could tell that he knew it was more than just some game. They were practically selling their souls to the devil himself. Even worse though, was that they all had a possibility of dying here. He had begun to care for Light and Usuki as friends a little while back, but Kuro was his best friend besides Ryuk. He could have intelligent conversations with her and she understood most of his problems even if they dealt with the shinigami realm. They had become so close that he was willing to give up his life for her. He was just some measly shinigami forced to live in the burden of death while she was a human and very much alive. She had the chance to live a good and full life, something that he didn't have. He promised himself that if anything were to happen to Kuro, he would personally blame himself for not being there. He vowed to protect her no matter what the cost.

Each stood there in that tension filled room and made a promise to do something for the team. They all sensed each other's renewed confidence. They all knew that they had promised themselves something, however what they didn't know was that they were becoming a team ever so slowly.

* * *

**[1] We see a bit of angry Kuro~**

**[2] I couldn't resist expanding on that comment**

**[3] Light likes anything with the word God **

**[4] It's so amazing~**

* * *

**Author's Note: There we go! An extra long chapter just for you guys. I hoped you all like the bit of character development there at the end. We now see them together as a team, but they still need a little pushing to see it themselves.**

* * *

**RQOTD: Who likes the Kira Team?**

* * *

**I quite like that idea because they're a bunch of misfits trying to form a team to take over the world. It's sounds ridiculous until you realize they're actually doing it and succeeding. **

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next weekend~**

**Bye~**

***Shivers because it's super cold in her room***


	20. Chapter 20

Playing God

Chapter 20

Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Super sorry about not updating again. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Some things are finally explained while some things allow the plot to thicken. Let us begin this wild ride.**

**Little side note here, I have gotten a sound card for Dragon, but I am at my dad's this weekend and cannot use it. Hopefully, next weekend I'll be using Dragon!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Light seemed to come out the trance first. He peered at all of the people in the room and his eyes burned with a passion to protect them. He was a God after all and a God takes care of his people, but takes even better care of his men. Deciding to take control of the situation, he shifted through the tension in the room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Red, blue, black, and onyx eyes all turned to face him. Theirs too burned with newfound passion.

"Misa has cornered us. Her visit was unexpected and Remu's protectiveness of the girl has just made it harder to kill her. But!" he said the last word louder to make a point and also went as far as to raise his index finger in the air.

"But, this will not stop us. I am Kira and you all are Kira's loyal subjects. How can we allow some girl to just take away everything we've worked for? Sacrificed for? _Lived _for? We can't. I will see to it personally that this _girl _will fall. I can only hope you will help me with this endeavor."

Light left that question out in the air. He studied their faces and smirked. Each one held their own exultant grin. Each of their burning flames of passion had been ignited once more, allowing the flames to grow bigger and taller than ever before. Light looked to Kuro and saw a smirk plastered on her face. Light elegantly raised a brow and the girl stepped forward so she was face to face with him.

"As the supporters of Kira, we will do anything for our God."

That made him do a double-take. Something in his mind screamed that he had heard that phrase before. A piece of a faded memory was threatening to pull to the surface of his mind, but he just couldn't remember it. It frustrated him to no end and eventually he gave up. He would remember it in due time. **[1] **

He looked back over to the others and saw them all nod their heads. He smirked as well.

"Then, prepare to serve your God."

Kuro smiled at this, but then her eyes seemed to open up a bit more in what seemed like shock. It was the only clue to her astonishment though as the rest of her face stayed the same. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees by Light's feet and everyone immediately thought the worst had befallen their teammate.

"Kuro!" Usuki yelled as he went to help the girl up.

Isamu and Ryuk also ran to Kuro's side, but before any of them could reach her, she held back her hand at them, telling them to stop. All of them halted in their charge and stared down at her. Light could see a few wet streaks sliding down her cheeks and tiny sobs escaped her. Her shoulders shook as she bowed her head.

"Kuro…" he said, but she shushed him.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord." she said between sobs and gasps for air.

Light assumed the worst and he thought Kuro had told someone that he was Kira and given the whole thing away. Perhaps she was wearing a wire at this moment and both L and the police would burst in any moment to take him away. Panic wrapped around his heart. How could he have trusted this girl so much? Perchance it was her way with words and how all the equality and god talk had made her seem like the best choice for his goddess. Maybe the whole thing had been a giant mistake that could mean the end of his new world. _Maybe…_

He took in a sharp breath and put on his best poker face. _Let the girl speak. You're panicking. That is not a thing a good God would do. _He took his own advice and looked down at the sobbing mess that was Kuro.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked impassively.

He watched for her to get a grip on herself and then she spoke.

"This whole time I've talked about equality and telling each other everything when I have not been following that policy. I have kept something from you that I must share."

_You will not be my downfall. _

"What must you share?"

Another round of sobs escaped her.

"I must tell you of my past."

"Kuro, you don't have t-" started Usuki, but Kuro sent him a glare through tear-filled eyes.

"It endangers Kira. It is important information to share."

Usuki went speechless for a moment before he nodded his head.

_What are you hiding?_

Kuro wiped away her tears and composed herself, however she continued to bow by Light's feet. Then, she began.

"My past…is difficult to explain. There are still many questions that don't have answers; however I will try to tell you as much as I can. I was born to a nice family. A happy mother and a hard-working father. Back then, times for great. I was happy and my parents were happy to finally have the child they had always wanted. I was no boy and couldn't help continue the family line, but I was a child and for that they were grateful. Still, in their spare time they prayed to Kami to bless them with a son. "

"They tried over and over, but without a son after a year they gave up and said they would try again later. Years pasted and I was now eight. My mother had become greatly ill. She complained of intense headaches and often couldn't keep her balance. She grew confused with everyday tasks and her vision blurred on more than one occasion. My parents blew these symptoms off as just growing older, but oh how wrong they were."

At this the tears leaked out again and Kuro whimpered a little before continuing her tale.

"Finally, my mother had a seizure and when they took her to the hospital they discovered she had a brain tumor. Because she hadn't treated it, it was too far along for them to do anything about it and a few months later she died. Myself and my father were both stricken with grief; however my father took the loss of his beloved greatly. Instead of the hard-working, joy-filled father I used to know, he became a reclusive slacker and soon lost his job."

"Times were hard. My father couldn't bring himself to get a job and often times we starved. I went around the neighborhood looking for random jobs and sometimes helping around the local stores. I was often rewarded with a bit of cash or a nice lunch, but that was not enough to sustain a grown man's and an adolescent's hunger or needs. My father allowed the bills to stack up and we were close to losing our home when suddenly everything changed."

Usuki made a small choked noise and Light glanced at him. He seemed to be reliving his past as well as tears threatened to spill from him as well.

"My father came home one day, all happy and joyful. He paid the bills and stocked our fridge with food. He bought me anything my little heart desired. Back then, I thought nothing of it. I assumed he had finally gotten over the grief of losing my mother and had gotten a job. Never did I question it. Then one day, my father came home with a few men. I thought they were his work friends and happily served them lunch like any good daughter would, but as I did, I swore I saw one of them carrying a gun. Soon after that, those men started coming over every day. One day I overheard their conversations."

"They were discussing a plan to rob a bank. Suddenly, it all clicked. My father had joined a gang. I'm still not entirely sure why he did it. I never got to ask him that question. The next day, the gang came over again, but this time they took me along with them. They taught me how to shoot a gun and how to fight. My father seemed…so proud of him. I just don't understand it. Before I knew it, they had me being a lookout and a distraction for them on their heists. I hated it while my father laughed it up. Finally, the police out two and two together and stormed our house."

"I was the only one home. My father left that morning to go with the gang and instead of returning around 4pm like he usually did, he didn't come home at all. The police barged in at two in the morning. They took me to the department and told me what I already knew. My father had joined a notorious gang lead by a man by the mysterious name Jericho. They had fled the country after being compromised and they had no idea where my father was."

"The next part of my life went like a whirlwind. I was fourteen, and the police put me with a foster family. They already had six other kids with them and didn't pay much attention to me no matter how hard I tried to impress them with my grades, after school activates, and community services. However, the other kids were all troubled and they cared more about which store one of them had just robbed than my 100% grades in school. I became reclusive just as my father had. The only one I talked to was Usuki."

"I was the oldest kid in that foster home by two years. After four years of being isolated, confused, and scared I was forced out into the real world because of my age. I didn't even say good-bye to my foster parents. I just packed up my things and left. I don't even think I knew they're full names. In my attempts to impress them, I already had two jobs and still had the best grades in the school. I had plenty of money saved up as I hardly ever went out in public to spend it all on some piece of shit. I got an apartment at the Juro Apartment Complex and met Hotaru who quickly became my second friend. Life was going good then. I had helped Usuki get away from his abusive father, and he ended up finishing school early. He became a detective and when I was nineteen, he left for a year long case in the Bahamas. That was a year ago."

"This affects us because recently, Jericho's men have returned to Japan and are after me. I've already been approached twice. Once to try and get me to join them and secondly to kill me. To them, I'm a liability. I know they're names and faces and what they do. They're only logical options are to get me to join them or to kill me. Fortunately, with both times I managed to kill them. The police don't suspect anything with about me. I have kept you safe, but I'm afraid sooner or later they will get to me. Please forgive me, my Lord for not telling you this sooner." **[2] **

Kuro bowed her head and tears slipped down her cheeks. Usuki looked through the window and seemed to be lost in his own world. Obviously, Kuro's tell had brought back some buried memories for the both of them. Light sighed in relief on the inside though. He had panicked for nothing. Kuro hadn't compromised him. She had merely forgotten to tell him a detail of her life that _could _compromise him, however something bothered him. Why had she started sobbing? Perhaps, the memories were too much for her, but while she had told her story her sobs had quieted.

Had she been crying because she had broken their pact of equality? Was she _that _devoted to him? It shouldn't surprise me that much, but he wasn't used to this. Was this what it was like to be a God? To affect people so deeply that they couldn't breathe without you? He liked the sound of that. The control that came with affected people's lives on such a scale. He gave him so much power. Oh, how he couldn't wait to be a true God that was worshipped by all.

He shook himself out of his fantasy. There was no time for that now. He needed to prove himself as a God to his most trusted subjects. He kneeled down on one knee and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Kuro looked up with water in her blue eyes. He squeezed her shoulder ever so slightly.

"You are forgiven. Although, I wished you would have told me this sooner I know it was hard for you. You also showed some courage by taking on the gang by yourself. Stand tall my Goddess. You need not cry. In times of need, we are always here for you. The populous shall help the elite and the elite will help the Gods. Now, wipe your tears and stand proud."

She sniffled and looked up at her God.

"I am…your Goddess?"

Light smiled.

"Was there ever any doubt that you weren't?" **[3] **

* * *

**[1] Cookie for anyone who remembers this~**

**[2] Sorry the explanation of her past was so long. But at least now you know what happened. **

**[3] Her dream has finally become a reality!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well after two weeks of waiting I bring you a long update or I hope it's long. Also, we finally discovered Kuro's past! Yay~**

* * *

**RQOTD: Did anybody kinda know what had happened to Kuro before this chapter?**

* * *

**Leave your answers in a review or PM!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

***Grumbles about being hungry***


	21. Chapter 21

Playing God

Chapter 21

The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chappie 21 Playing God! Notice anything different? As promised I'm now using Dragon to write this. I suppose it doesn't look different just the same text, but written in a different way. With this I hope to be able to write longer chapters. We'll see how this first chapter goes if it doesn't work I'll be happy to switch back to the keyboard.**

**P.S- Hey guys. Sorry about not updating again. The top author's note was written or spoken a little while back. I haven't been able to update because finals are in two weeks and I've spent every moment of my free time studying so, sorry if this chapter isn't very long. It was mostly a filler chapter anyway. **

**However, after finals and in the beginning of June I will be on summer vacation and should be able to write on schedule so, look forward to that.**

**Let the show begin!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kuro's eyes widened in astonishment. _Could it really be…? Has all my hard work finally paid off? Am I really a goddess? _She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her God trusted her so much that she was now Goddess. All her dreams had come true in one night. She thought her confession would make her suspicious, but instead it had gained Light's trust. She just couldn't fathom why he would make her his Goddess when she felt she was untrustworthy. Her lips quivered as she tried to express her gratitude. Her mind was clouded with the taste of success and all she could utter out was,

"Why?"

Light offered her a small smile before he stood.

"Lately, all I can think about is equality. You have opened my eyes. I am in need of a Goddess, but they must share the power of righteousness with me. I can't give that responsibility and power to just anyone. It must be someone I trust, someone who is loyal, and someone is brave. Kuro you are all these things."

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish gulping for air. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"What about Misa?"

At this, Light scowled and his eyes narrowed.

"Misa," he spat, "She never had a chance."

This she could understand. The girl was naïve and too unpredictable. She let her emotions get in the way of justice and she didn't really even belief in the justice Kira brought. No, she believed in getting on Light's good side to become the apple in his eye. She didn't believe in the girl's tale about her deceased parents. Sure, she knew they were dead, but Misa probably didn't even care. It may sound cruel, but she had always been blunt.

A thought occurred to her.

"What…what about in the future?"

Light looked at her with a twinge of confusion.

"The future?"

"Yes. What if in the future you find a more suitable Goddess? Some other girl to replace me. I'd rather be elite than live my dream only to have it wrecked by some woman."

He seemed to think this over for a moment before he smiled at her again.

"I doubt anyone could match you. No one could catch my eye like you have."

Although that was sweet, she needed something more to sooth her worries.

"How do I know you're not just manipulating me like you did Misa by telling her you love her?" she countered and Light's eyes widened for a second before it was gone. Replaced by his mask of power.

"I need your trust just as much as I need yours. For this to work, you have to trust me." he said offering his hand out to her.

Kuro looked at his open palm for a while before she looked back up at him. Her stance on the matter had not changed. Light gave a small chuckle.

"See? That's what I like about you. Stubborn and not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. How about this then? I need you. We all need you. Without one piece of the puzzle, the whole thing falls apart."

She crossed her arms.

He sighed.

"Look, I can't predict what will happen in the future. You just have to trust me. For better or for worse, we will bring this world into bliss. With our justice, we shall forge a new era of peace, but I can't do that without you. You've contributed so much already, I just…can't see myself choosing anyone else to be my Goddess."

Alright, that sounded good.

She smiled back at him.

"I'd be happy to accept my role." **[1] **

Light grinned and she returned it.

"Um, Light?"

The two of them had almost forgotten the two shinigami and other human in the room.

"Yes, Ryuk?"

Ryuk pointed over to the digital clock which sat beside Light's bed. It flashed it's grey numbers saying it was 12:40am.

"Shit." he cursed and Kuro laughed.

"Is that any way for a God to talk?"

Light rolled his eyes and Kuro went over to the window. She pulled it open and waved her hand towards her telling Usuki and Isamu to follow her out.

"Good night, my Lord."

"Good night to you, my Lady."

* * *

L sat in his office chair thinking as usual. The computer screen stared back at him filling the dark room with a light. His eyes had grown used to the sheer brightness and he didn't have to strain them. His mind was occupied with other things at the moment and he really didn't care about his health at this particular moment. He suspected Light was Kira even if it only was a small percent. You could never be too careful. Until Light was fully cleared of all suspicion, L would target him.

However, his mind wasn't just on Light. No, it was also focused on the Second Kira. What would be his next move? Had Kira and the Second Kira met? And most importantly, how could they catch the Second Kira? Kira was obviously very cautious, but the Second Kira looked as if he would slip up very soon. If they could catch this slip up, then they had captured both Kiras. It was essential for them to catch the Second Kira if they were going to catch Kira himself.

One last thing seemed to slip its way into his thoughts. What if there was another Kira? One, they hadn't noticed who stayed in the shadows. Part of him believed he was too paranoid for his own good, but the other part of him thought this was a possibility. A Third Kira who could be used as a secret weapon. That thought was scary since they had no idea that there was a Third Kira. They had no evidence to support this theory other than the slight increase of jailed criminals dying of heart attacks, but that easily could have been Kira or the Second Kira.

L sighed to himself rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking like this or he would be up all night thinking of the possibilities. **[2]**

* * *

After taking Usuki home and saying goodnight to one another, Kuro and Isamu walked back to her apartment. It was a cool night and the breeze was refreshing. There was no rain, but the downpour from a few days ago still felt fresh if you took the time to notice and appreciate it. Lights were off and the city looked like a ghost town.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and lightly hummed a tune as she continued to walk.

The lobby lights shone brightly in the darkened street outside and Kuro had to squint her eyes before they adjusted to the sudden onslaught of light. She opened the doors to the building and slid her hood off her head as she entered. Hotaru stood behind his desk writing in a small notebook which probably contained the residents who lived here or the guests who had stopped by for the day. At hearing the door open, Hotaru glance up and smiled at Kuro.

"Out late tonight?" he asked.

Kuro chuckled.

_Oh, you have no idea._

"Yeah. I spent the day out with Usuki. We had a pretty fun time." she said smiling as she put her elbows on the lobby desk and rested her head in her palms.

Hotaru gave a small smile.

"It's good you can be so carefree especially with everything that's going on."

This confused Kuro. _What was going on?_

"What do you mean?" she asked raising a brow.

"You know. All this Kira business."

Panic awoke in her body at this, but she pushed it down.

"What about it?" she said shrugging her shoulders appearing to be disinterested.

Hotaru looked around the lobby making sure it was just the two of them before leaning in closer.

"Doesn't it scare you?" he whispered.

Kuro almost laughed in his face, but managed to keep it down.

"Scare me?"

"Yeah, I mean what if this psycho really does become God? That would not be a perfect world. That would be a dictatorship. Nothing good could come out of that."

Anger rose to the surface and she frowned.

_Should I tell him what I truly believe or stay on his side?...Better safe than sorry._

"I agree, but you can't live your life in fear. L is working on the case. He'll surely capture Kira and bring him to justice."

That statement left a bitter taste on her tongue. She felt as if she was betraying Light only an hour after she had gained his full trust. How could Hotaru insult them like that though? Did he not fully believe in Kira's justice or had he been brought up through life as a sinner? She wasn't sure, but she needed to remove herself from the situation. Fast.

Isamu seemed to notice her rising temper as he stared at her.

"Kuro…"

She gave a big yawn and stretched her arms.

"Well, I outta be going to bed. College in the morning." she said with a small, sleepy smile.

She turned to go when Hotaru called her.

"Wait, Kuro."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. A scowl etched its way on her face and she had to physical force herself to give a half smile.

"Yeah?" she gritted out.

He gave her a gentle grin.

"Thanks for that. You made me feel better."

She forced herself to give him a wide grin.

"You're welcome."

She turned to leave again and practically dashed up the steps. Her body shook with unleashed fury and she glared at nothing in particular as she made her ascent. Isamu followed behind with a worried expression plastered on his face. She stopped in front of her door and violently slammed the key in to unlock it. When she stepped into her apartment she closed the door and ran to her bedroom. There she grabbed a pillow and preceded to scream into it.

How could Hotaru betray her like that? She thought he was her friend, but he turned out to be a monster. The two people who would care about her if she died turned to one in her mind. **[3]**

* * *

Light sighed as he slumped in his chair. Tonight had been a long and hard night. First there was the whole meeting with Misa and then everything that had to deal with Kuro. He rubbed his eyes and tried to relax. Almost everything was going according to plan. The only real problem was L's suspicion of him and Misa screwing something up. Hopefully, she would prove herself by sending in the video tomorrow. He could only hope though. Light stretched and yawned. The clock now read 1:17am and he desperately needed sleep after this confusing evening. He slipped into some loose clothes and covered himself with blankets. Slowly, he slipped into a dream.

* * *

**[1] She'd be MORE than happy to accept that role.**

**[2] You're going to stay up all night anyway.**

**[3] Anybody think that would happen?**

* * *

**Author's Note: As I said above, I am sorry for not updating, but I hope you all understand.**

* * *

**RQOTD: What do you of Hotaru?**

* * *

**Hate him, like him, love him?**

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

**I'll *hopefully* see you next weekend!**

***Shouts good-bye at the top of her lungs***


	22. Chapter 22

Playing God

Chapter 22

Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 22 of Playing God. I noticed that when I posted chapter 21, FanFiction was having problems with their email system so, if you didn't know I had posted chapter 21 go read that now. Lucky you. Two chapters in one day! For those of you who did read chapter 21, welcome and I hope you enjoy the show!**

**Pairings: Light x OC**

**Warnings: Major spoilers, cussing, violence, an OC, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

He could felt the darkness nudge him into a deeper sleep. Its black tendons were wrapping around him and violently jerked him into sleep. His breathing hitched slightly before it settled. He stared into the darkness of wherever he was. He wasn't afraid of the dark, not even intimidated by it, but the thought of someone watching me from afar and getting ready to strike him, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The place suddenly grew colder and he involuntarily rubbed his bare arms. He looked all around for any sign of what could have caused the temperature change, but all he saw was black.

He tried walking to see where he was, but after only a few steps he ran into what he believed was a wall. Huffing, he turned to try the other direction, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a slight clicking coming from in front of him. His mind was screaming at him to panic, but he kept it at bay for now. To be honest, he was curious as to what this all was. Perhaps he would get his answers soon.

* * *

He eyed his prize from afar. It was sitting so innocently there and it gleamed in the small moonlight coming from the window. He chuckled to himself and floated closer to his shining treat. It was the dead of night and he really had nothing to fear, but a strange sensation that he couldn't quite place was telling him to stick to the safe side tonight. He hovered over the wooden table and stared down at the delight that was within his grasp. The sensation pickled at the back of his mind and he turned to make sure no one was coming down the steps.

The stairwell was clear and he turned back to his prize. With the gentlest grip he could manage, he picked his guilty pleasure up by the stem and twirled it around in the air above him. Licking his lips, he checked the corner of his eye to make sure he was still alone before taking a large bite out of the delicious, red apple. Once that savored flavor touched his taste buds, he had to have more and with three more bites the apple was gone. Chuckling, he took one more from the bowl on the table to save for later. Light wouldn't mind. He had bought plenty of apples just yesterday.

He cupped the apple in his hands as he floated up the stairs and carefully opened Light's bedroom door to make sure it didn't squeak. Closing the door, he eyed the apple in his hand, deciding whether or not to just eat it here and now when he heard a faint noise. The strange feeling came back at full force and he instantly scanned the room to make sure his human wasn't in any danger. Sure, he wasn't on Kira or L's side, but what fun would come out of having Light dead? The room was found to be empty and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

He shrugged it off a moment later and walked this time to the edge of Light's bed. He contemplated where to stash his prize when he heard the noise again, but this time it was a bit louder. The ruffle of sheets was heard and he turned to look at his human who seemed distressed. Light's eyes were tightly closed and sweat beads formed at the top of his forehead. He appeared to be twitching and every so often he made that soft noise which was neither a groan or whimper, but something in between. He was fascinated by this. Never had he seen Light like this fore he kept his mask of calm on all day except for that rare moment when something shocked him or pissed him off severely.

However, he had never seen his human so…so flustered. Light gave another weird noise and kicked his legs before tossing over in his sleep. The human's teeth were also gritted and he assumed something terrible must have been happening in Light's dreams. What could have been happening, well he had no idea, but like hell he was going to miss the opportunity to see this side of his human especially when it was so interesting. **[1]**

He sat on the edge of Light's bed and ignored the apple in his hands for once.

* * *

The clicking grew more constant and louder. Chills ran down his spine, but he refused to show any sign of weakness. Shudders racked his body and the clicking just got closer and closer. He stood his ground and bravely stayed still as he awaited the approaching doom he was sure to encounter. A shadow began to creep its way into his line of vision and he clenched his fists at his sides. He heard one dramatic click that reverberated off the walls and then suddenly the clicking had stopped. He looked in front of him and into the darkness and he could make out a figure of a person if he squinted.

He heard an intake of breath and a light appeared out of nowhere. It was small and only revealed half of the person's face. Brown eyes met his own and blond hair was revealed in the embrace of the light. **[2] **The eyes were fierce and determined. He knew he had seen this face before and it was right of the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't quite place it. Then, the light seemed to turn all the way on and revealed the person entirely. Black lace, blond pigtails, and inch high black heels. The clicking had been the tap of the aforementioned heels on the floor of the darkened room. Only one person he knew dressed so atrociously.

"Misa." he said.

* * *

A twist and a turn. A moan or a groan. Light's behavior became predictable after a while, but still he watched on. The apple lay in his hands, abandoned for now. Yellow eyes followed every movement the mortal made and covered ears strained to pick up every sound. He didn't know why he was so concerned with intently watching this display of weakness by his human. Perhaps because his human was supposed to be a God and Gods don't appear vulnerable. Or maybe he just wanted to see this one time just to know that Light was human and not an immortal as he desperately wanted to be.

Lips quivered and he leaned in to see if Light would say anything. A few mumbles or perhaps growls escaped the youth's mouth before he said a very clear word that was laced with malice.

"_Misa._"

He blinked and wondered what his little God could be dreaming of that flustered him so. Misa wasn't that much of a problem for him was she?

* * *

Misa didn't say a word, but stared him down. Her eyes were unmoving and her limbs stayed perfectly still. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he heard her speak.

"Light."

He remained still as well, but gave a slight nod as if to acknowledge her.

Shadows swirled next to Misa's left and he elegantly raised a brow at them. Misa continued to only look at him when suddenly the shadows took on the shape of a human. The silhouette was small and had curves so, he assumed it was a woman and his assumption was right. The shadows circled one another and then burst into life. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the shadows changed into a person or a girl to be more specific. She had a trim figure and short, brown hair. She wore pants and a jacket, but he could care less about her clothes.

What he did care about, was the gag in her mouth and the rope that bound her wrists and ankles together. Her eyes shifted from one side of the room to another before the orbs settled on himself. They widened and she tried to speak, but it came out as a few mumbles that were incoherent. Misa still refused to take her eyes off himself. The girl squirmed and wiggled to try and escape, but the binds were too strong for her, however she did not give up.

Misa finally moved. She extended her arm out towards the girl beside her, but her eyes remained focused on him.

"Do you remember this girl?" she asked plainly.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl bound on the ground by Misa's feet. A remember of a few months prior came to mind. He had just gotten the Deathnote and L had sent agents out to follow the Kira suspects. His genius plan to get the agent who was following him to give him his name had succeeded, but that plan had to be set up and he had required some assistance. He took a girl out to Spaceland that day and the girl bound on the floor looked a lot like her. _What was her name again? Yuze? Yuzu? _

"Yuri." he said as the name slipped off his tongue. **[3]**

Misa twitched at the mention of the name while Yuri looked overjoyed that he had remembered her. Her eyes sparkled and she stopped squirming. However, her joy was cast aside as Misa cracked a devilish smile. Her red lips twisted and her eyes ignited with something that he couldn't recognize. She let out a bone-chilling laugh and Yuri shuddered. He kept his composure, but he knew something bad was going to happen. He could feel in it in the air as it swirled around him.

"So you do remember her. Misa doesn't like that though. Misa-Misa doesn't like that at all."

The way Misa talked in third-person made her voice sound all the more creepier and fresh tears made it down Yuri's face. Misa lifted her hand up in the air and the shadows moved to it, circling around in the air above her hand. They moved so fast that he grew a bit dizzy looking at them. The shadows took a shape eventually and turned into a Deathnote or more specifically, Misa's Deathnote. She flipped it open and more shadows drifted over to her free hand to from a pen. She clicked it and stuck the point of the pen to the paper, letting it bleed through.

"When she's gone, Misa-Misa can have you all to herself! We'll be happy together!"

She went to write the girl's name and he felt his lips quiver.

"Stop!" he yelled and Misa's eyes widened at his outburst.

He clenched his fists and swallowed.

"Don't do this, Misa. If you do, L will know I'm Kira. You don't want that do you?"

Her eyes shifted left and right before landing on him once more.

"Misa wants us to be happy and this girl is the way!" she proclaimed as she went to write Yuri's name again.

"If you kill her, I'll kill you." he stated with venom in his voice.

This made her hand stop moving and her eyes grew wide. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. She appeared conflicted now and he internally cheered. He had her right where he wanted her. Then, out of the darkness behind Misa came a white hand that placed itself on her shoulder. Misa's eyes turned to look at the hand and then up where a face had now emerged.

"Remu…" she whispered and his heartbeat grew frantic.

_Damn that shinigami! _**[4]**

"Go ahead and kill her Misa because he dares even to move, I'll kill him first."

Panic rose in his body and this time he couldn't push it down. It overtook him and he couldn't think straight, but he doubted he could get out of this situation. He was trapped and now all he could do was stand and watch as Misa wrote Yuri's name down. The pen stopped moving and time stood still as all four of them waited for the forty seconds to end. In the background, he swore he heard the ticking of a clock, but to be honest it was probably his imagination. The ticking increased in speed until it struck the last second and at that point Yuri jolted up and screamed before her eyes glazed over and she fell to the floor, dead. Misa giggled and kicked the limp body.

"Aren't you glad she's gone, Light?" she said with a genuine smile.

Remu smirked at him from behind her and he felt like screaming. She had directly disobeyed his orders and that shinigami had screwed up all his plans. Now Yuri lay dead a few feet away and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. His breath hitched as he felt cool air travel down his neck. Behind him, someone grabbed his wrist. He felt cool metal touch his skin and then he heard a faint click. He found his hands to be bound behind his back.

"Yes, Light-kun. Aren't you glad she's gone?" came a masculine voice in his ear.

He turned his head to see L standing behind him.

"You are under arrest, Yagami-kun. You have been found guilty of being Kira and killing thousands."

A cold sweat ran down his neck and he let his mask crumble as he gave a scream of defeat, frustration, and anger.

* * *

He watched the human writhe and the sweat sheen on his body. His hair was no longer its perfect shape or lust, but was sticking out in all different directions and look tangled. The sheets were crumpled around him revealing parts of the young man here and there. He gulped in his slumber. He twiddled with the apple in his hands, but he was not bored yet. No, he would continue watching because what a show this was turning out to be. And all the shinigami had said the human world and humans were boring! He chuckled at the irony and watched as Light kicked his feet. A moment ago he had whispered a name, but even his perk ears hadn't been able to pick up what the boy had said. Light stayed still for a while, but gave out heavy pants.

He eyed his apple and was deciding whether or not to have dinner with his show when Light gave a rather violent jerk and caused him to float up and off the bed, startled. His black wings flapped in the air above the teen and his yellow eyes scanned his surroundings to get his bearings. Once he was sure there was no danger in the room, he floated down and landed on the wooden floor with a slight tap. Light's breathing became heavier and his eyes were squeezed shut even tighter if that was possible. His mouth parted and he looked so disheveled.

Suddenly, the teen gave a terrifying shriek that was loud enough to frighten the shinigami. Never had he heard Light yell like this except that one time when L had shown himself to Light and he got so frustrated. However, that was a scream of fury; this was a scream of fear. The two were very different and it shocked him to see his human like this. The scream had caused him to instinctively open his wings and fly back to where his wings almost scraped the window. They gave big, ominous flaps as he stayed afloat. **[5]**

Light's scream faded slowly and he went back to tossing and turning in his sleep. He was surprised the teen hadn't woken himself up. He was also shocked that no one in the boy's family had come rushing up the stairs to see if their son or brother was alright. Maybe they were just heavy sleepers or maybe they were used to the occasional terrifying nightmare. In any case, there was no rushing up the steps or pounding on the door. He sighed to himself and folded his wings back up to land on the floor once more. He cursed when he saw his fresh apple lying on the floor, no doubt having a brown spot on it now from being thrown.

* * *

Just as L was about to whisk him away, the shadows circled beneath his feet. They swirled around him and suddenly they were all gone. Misa, Remu, L, and even the late Yuri. Tentacles of darkness crawled their way up his body and found their way to the handcuffs on his wrists. They covered the metal making it turn a black color before they shattered open into millions of small shards. The tentacles slithered their way back down to the floor and continued their spinning. He rubbed his chaffed wrists and stared down into the never ending rotation of the shadows.

He felt dizzy suddenly and then the tentacles rose back up and engulfed his whole body. He gasped and then fell through the floor that the shadows had been circling. He felt himself falling only for a brief second. The wind stung his eyes and he closed them. When he opened them, he was standing and no longer falling. He ran his palms over his body to make sure nothing was broken or missing. All of his limbs were still with him and he sighed in relief when a screech pounded on his eardrums.

Covering his ears, he looked around to discover he was in L's headquarters. He stood behind L, who was sitting in an office chair in that weird way of his, and also in front of him was a computer monitor. L was watching the monitor intently and he wanted to know what was on it, but L was blocking his view. Another scream filled the small room and he cringed. L seemed unaffected by it however and simply turned around to see who was behind him.

"Ah, Yagami-kun. It's nice to see you here. We've made a breakthrough in the case."

His blood rose in his veins at what L had said.

"A breakthrough, you say?"

"Yes. As it so happens, there is a Third Kira. Her name is Kuro Shi."

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. _Now, she's gone and gotten herself caught, but how? _

"A detective in Chiba gave us the tip I believe his name was Usuki."

His fists clenched by his sides and he shook with fury. _Of course he would betray us. He's a cop. I don't even know why I trusted him. Maybe it was because the way Kuro trusted him. I bet she feels even more betrayed. Her best friend of more than a decade turned her in. She'll stay strong though. They couldn't have possibly found the Deathnote or anything to trace her back to being the Third Kira…could they?_

Light's cool returned and he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and appeared indifferent to the whole thing.

"How do you know she's the Third Kira?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We found this." said L and he held up a black notebook in his hands.

Once again his mask was shattered as he read the scribbled, white kanji on the cover of the notebook.

_Her Deathnote!_

L set it on the desk and began flipping the pages that were filled with the names of criminals and sinners.

"All the evidence we need to convict her is right here, but we still need her help." he said as he closed the notebook and left it sitting on the desk.

All kinds of thoughts, schemes, and ideas were occupying his mind with this new information and he was dazed when he asked L his question.

"Her help?"

"Yes. We need her to give us the identities of both Kira and the Second Kira. We know she's met both by the amount of struggle she's put forth in not telling us anything."

_Struggle…_

"We even offered her leniency if she told us their identities, yet she saw right through our bluff."

_Leniency…_

"I've had to resort to-"

L was interrupted by another shriek of pain that now sounded slightly feminine. L sighed.

"Uncanny measures."

His mind finally made sense of everything.

_They had captured Kuro and now she was…_

Another pain filled cry.

He walked over to stand beside L and looked at the computer monitor. Just as he had suspected, Kuro was bound with fabric and blindfolded. She was naked and hanging in the air by her bound wrists. She was sobbing quietly and he could see the rope had burned her wrists to the point that her skin was mangled. Her once beautiful black hair was now a greasy, tangled mess and her feminine curves had been turned into straight lines. He could even start to see her ribcage probably because L had refused to feed her until she told him their names.

Fury lit inside himself and he cringed when he saw the torture she as being put through. He couldn't see who was doing it, but every few seconds she would be sprayed with water that seemed to be coming out of a hose. Judging by her screams, he knew it was scorching hot water and with that kind of pressure, it was enough to make any person burn and literally have their skin washed away. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How long…how long has this been going on?" he whispered.

L's eyes stayed glued to the screen as he answered.

"Five hours." **[6]**

Her screams now sounded strained to his ears and he could see the red, burned skin all over her body. Her sobs grew louder and just when he thought she was about to lose it all, she stopped her crying and held her head high.

"C'mon, L! I know you can do better than this! Put me into the brazen bull already! I made a vow to my God and nothing you do will make me break it!" she screeched before her voice gave out and she exploded into a fit of coughing.

* * *

He resumed his spot on the bed after his mortal had stopped screaming. Now Light lay oddly stilled in his sleep. Not even his breathing was hitched anymore. It was as if he had calmed himself down. After a few minutes of the calm however, he grew bored. This was how Light slept every night. The only reason he had been watching was to see his human at his weakest, but now that moment seemed to have passed and along with it, his fun. He sighed and ran his thumbs over the now bruised apple. He supposed he should eat it now. After all, it wouldn't be as delicious with that bruise.

He took a small bite out of the apple and chewed it with less enthusiasm as before. His apple was ruined and he no longer was entertained and it was only 4:00am. Light wouldn't be up for another two hours. He groaned out loud when he heard the faintest noise. A small, strained gasp. He turned to Light and saw his face scrunch up and a strand of his auburn hair fell down to his face and stuck there with the layer of sweat that had collected on his forehead. He took another small bite out of his apple and continued to observe his human.

* * *

He clenched and unclenched his fists. His head snapped to the other side violently and he cheered internally. Things were heating back up and this show looked even more interesting.

He couldn't begin to fathom this. His mind had literally melted. Why did she continue with the torture and humiliation? Did he really mean that much to her? Was he truly a God in her eyes? Or maybe she actually believed she was a Goddess and couldn't die? And then there was Misa. Why couldn't she tell them Misa's identity?

_Because if they capture Misa she'll surely tell L my name. _

He still had no idea why she would risk her life for him. There were just too many reasons in his mind. He shuddered as another ear-splitting scream came from the desktop speakers and he knew L had asked the person to turn up the heat or water pressure. He was too overloaded at the moment. He couldn't think of anything to get out of this situation just like a few moments ago. Realization suddenly struck.

_I could kill her. _

Toss and turn. Kick and groan. Violently jerk. This became Light's pattern. He had almost finished the apple when Light let out a whimper. Never had he thought he would get to hear _Light _of all people _whimper_. He twirled the core of the apple in his hand before eating it whole. He tapped his fingers lightly against his knee as he chewed the hard core. Light gave a rather fierce kick and managed to hit him in the knee. He didn't mind since it didn't really hurt, but he was starting to get a bit worried over his human. From his knowledge, nightmares typically didn't last this long nor were this intense.

_Maybe I should wake him up…_

He decided against it for now.

One simple scribble of her name in the piece of Deathnote in his wallet would be all it would take. Two short words. But he couldn't do it. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of killing her just hurt. She was his Goddess. How could he kill her? However, technically he was killing her now. He was the reason she was being stubborn and not giving up Kira's identity. His head throbbed from the amount of thinking he was doing, but he ignored it for now. He had to think because he would get out of this situation somehow.

"How long are you going to do that? She'll work up a resistance sooner or later." he said to L to try and make him stop the torture and give him a bit longer to think.

"Give it another hour. She seems to be breaking."

He clenched his teeth and a deep scowl etched its way on his face. Another powerful jet of water struck Kuro and she let out a wail that was gradually losing its power. Her voice was becoming strained and soon she wouldn't even be able to scream in pain.

"Are you feeding her?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"We are giving her as little nourishment as possible. We can't kill her."

He stared down at the floor and tried to think of anything that could get them out of this predicament. Killing her was not an option and L obviously wasn't going to stop this torture until he got some answers. He couldn't tell the police that L was torturing a Kira suspect because they would never believe him and L wasn't associated with the police anyway. He couldn't kill L because he didn't know his name. Light's eyes lit up.

_I can kill L._

If he made the deal for the shinigami eyes right here and now he could see L's name and kill him once and for all. He'd have to make it look like an accident though so to not bring suspicion to himself. However, was he willing to throw away half of his life span for his Goddess? A God needed to live long to see his world prosper, but if his Goddess was still alive and he managed to get an heir before he died then his goal would be complete. Maybe it was a rash decision, but it was all he could think of right now as his thoughts were interrupted by Kuro's screams.

Light looked behind him and scanned the room for Ryuk, but found the shinigami to be nowhere in sight.

_When I actually need him, he's not here!_

"_Ryuk!_" he harshly whispered.

* * *

He was started to get bored again. The apple had been a nice little distraction, but Light wasn't being interesting anymore. He just kept making small noises every once and a while or tossing about. He had thought his human was going to keep him entertained, but he had remained calm after a while. It was slowly approaching 5am and there wasn't much he could do. He could try and sleep himself, but shinigami didn't have to sleep and he hadn't even attempted slumber in decades. He sighed and stood up to stretch his limbs, but he still felt bored. He walked around the room and even tried flying around it, but it became too repetitive and dull. He heard Light mumble under his breath for a few seconds, but couldn't quite catch what he had said. He flew over to the window and stared out at the darkened horizon. The moon gave some light to the world, but it was still quite dark.

If he looked to the east, he could see the faint tell-tale signs of the sun coming up. He placed his bony hand on the window pane and felt the cool rush it sent through him. There wasn't much to look at tonight. He chuckled as he remembered earlier events. It had been quite a shock to suddenly see Isamu and company outside the window.

* * *

_**He leaned against Light's desk behind him and sighed. Tonight sure had been interesting, but he wasn't at all amused by Remu's sudden appearance. The female shinigami irked him to no end and now she was making things difficult for everyone. He was feeling a bit stressed and prayed that Light would bring him an apple from downstairs. Suddenly, he heard a slight tapping and a string of curses from outside the window. **_

_**He turned his head to the side to see a familiar face at the window. Isamu's face was scrunched up in a valiant effort to lift two humans at once. He recognized Kuro, but the male he held, he did not. He laughed at their little performance as the shinigami tried to juggle the two of them. Kuro spit out mindless curses while the male seemed patient. **_

"_**And why couldn't I do one at a time?" Isamu whined and Kuro huffed. **_

"_**We wouldn't be fast enough if you carried us one at a time!" she yelled.**_

"_**Quiet!" the male whispered.**_

_**Isamu flapped his wings a bit harder and managed to keep the three of them afloat. He grunted and hoisted the two of them up so, they weren't slipping. Isamu huffed and looked through the window to see the other shinigami laughing at his labors. **_

"_**Don't just stand there! Open the window!" he yelled and was shushed by both humans.**_

_**He walked over to the window, chuckling all the way. He unhooked the locks and slowly lifted it open. Once the window was open, Isamu threw the two of them in and grabbed onto the window pane to keep himself up as his wings gave out. The two humans screamed as they hit the wooden floor hard and tumbled inside. Isamu sighed from his perch and he burst into laughter. **_

"_**Looks like someone needs to exercise a bit more, ne?" he asked and erupted into more laughter.**_

_**Isamu sighed again and glared up at him.**_

"_**I'd like to see you lift up two humans at once."**_

_**Kuro and the other male cursed and rubbed the areas that hurt from their rough landing. Kuro was just about to tell Isamu off when they all heard the soft creaking of the stairs. Instantly, they knew Light was coming up and they couldn't allow him to see his team like this. He helped lift Isamu from the window and shut it softly when he managed to pull the shinigami through. Kuro and the male stood leaning on Light's desk and he pulled Isamu over to stand by him when they saw the door knob slowly turn. They checked each other over before Kuro nodded and plastered a smirk on her face. **_

_**At least they were able to work under pressure. **_**[7]**

* * *

He was interrupted from his reminiscing by a hoarse whisper that came from his little God.

"_Ryuk_."

To say he was shocked by his name was an understatement. He was downright startled. He turned around to see if maybe Light had woken up and had called his name, but upon turning around he saw the male was still asleep. Why had he been dreaming of himself? What could he possibly be doing in Light's nightmares? He wasn't that scary or at least compared to other shinigami he wasn't…but Light had freaked out when he first saw him. However, it was his first time seeing a shinigami. Any sane man would react that way. After that first encounter though, Light had never once feared him.

Light saw him as an equal now thanks to that Kuro girl or so he hoped. He hadn't made him do anymore seemingly impossible tasks or starve him of apples. Perhaps Kuro's equality was slowly making its way into Light's subconscious. Still, why would he appear in Light's nightmares? The way he had said his name, it sounded strained. It almost sounded like when Light would whisper for him to be quiet since there were other people around. Then an idea struck him.

_What if he was calling out for help?_

That thought seemed ridiculous, but there was that nagging suspicion of what if? What if Light was begging for his help in the nightmare and he refused to help him? What if Light was failing to become God and needed his help? Is that what he feared? That he wouldn't help him if he needed it? He rubbed his temples and tried to think clearly. He slid down to the floor so he was sitting below the window. One of his legs was up and he draped his arm over his knee. His other leg was stretched out and lying on its side. He could still see the sheets on Light's bed moving from his twisting.

He had to think about this. Would he help Light if he had to or leave him in the dust as it appeared he was doing in the teen's dream? He had said he wasn't on Kira or L's side, but now he felt like he had to choose one. He knew eventually he would have to kill Light, but he could still be on Light's side. He didn't particularly like L anyways. L wasn't as fun as Light and he doubted the detective would give him apples or even enjoy his company for that matter. Light did find him annoying at times, but apparently he needed him. He was either on the team or not. There was no sitting on the fence with this one.

He really liked being a part of the Kira team. Light gave him apples, Kuro seemed to enjoy his company, Isamu was one of his very good friends, and even Usuki seemed nice. The only downside to being on the Kira team was Misa and Remu, but he didn't think they considered those two to be a part of the team. The L team on the other hand consisted of L and a few people that he didn't know that well and he doubted they would think of him as Light and the others did. His only logical option seemed to be to side with Kira which he couldn't really see what was so wrong with that. Light had picked up his Deathnote after all…but the thought of being a part of someone's team and then having to kill them didn't appeal to him.

Perhaps it appealed to Light though. He really wanted to help Light if he needed him. Could he really watch Light fail after everything that he had gone through? That Kuro had gone through? He made his decision then and there. He was going to be a part of Kira's team because he wanted to help Light and he refused to watch him crumble when he had come so far.

* * *

"What was that, Yagami-kun?" asked L has he brought his thumb up to his lips.

The shinigami was nowhere to be found and didn't appear to respond to his call.

"Nothing," he responded and then quickly added, "May I leave the room? I don't particularly wish to watch this."

L didn't answer his question for a while and his hopes shattered when he finally did.

"I think you need to stay in here for now. You are a Kira suspect and if watching this girl which you have no relation to be tortured is unsettling then I have reasons to suspect you are Kira even more. You don't know this girl do you?" he asked without looking at him.

He gritted his teeth and managed to say no.

L nodded and then went back to watching the computer monitor. Without Ryuk around to do the shinigami eye deal with, he had no plan. He couldn't get out of this room, he couldn't make L stop, and he couldn't kill L or Kuro. He was trapped once more. He was started to get overloaded with these thoughts of failure. He had failed to protect his team, himself, and the new world he was building. He wasn't suited to be a God, if he was trapped like this for the second time. What right did he have to rein over this new world when he couldn't even protect himself and his team? What right did he have to become a God now?

Thoughts buzzed around his head at the speed of light and he couldn't figure out what he was going to do. He was stuck. Trapped. _Cornered. _He had rarely ever been cornered before. And even when he was, he had always managed to crawl his way out of a jam, but right now he just couldn't. This whole thing seemed impossible. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking clearly or because he was trying to make rash decisions, but right now he couldn't clear his head to think of a reasonable solution. He wanted to break down and scream again like he had done moments ago when Misa had gotten him caught.

The urge grew stronger by the second and Kuro's screams of pain didn't help to clear his mind. They fueled his anger and defeat. He had failed to defend her. He had failed to look after himself. He had failed to keep Misa in line. And he had failed to think of way to get out of this situation. He was just a failure deep down, wasn't he? Oh, he had thought he could become God and make up for his failure, but he couldn't. In his effort to succeed, he had brought down many people with him this time. People who had had lives before Kira. Who had potential. He had done all this and now it was high time for himself to suffer. Kuro shouldn't be taking this pain. He should have been!

L suspected him first! Not her! L had seen through his act since the very beginning when he had killed Lind L. Tailor out of rage. He should have given up there. Maybe then Kuro would have lived a better life, but it was too late to take it all back now. The only he could do now was…

_Surrender._

His eyes lit up. That was the solution. He was a God and Gods helped the people. He would suffer for his people. He would surrender to L and be the bigger man. He would become a God. He smirked.

"L?"

The man at the computer didn't turn around, but he knew he had heard him. He walked up behind the male and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Ah, sweet, __**sweet**__ revenge. _

"I am Kira." **[8]**

* * *

With his new resolve, he was ready for anything. He felt renewed and courageous. He stood from his spot of the floor and looked over to Light. The tossing and turning had returned, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been. He dusted himself off and reclaimed his spot on the edge of the bed. Light groaned out as he sat down and he stared down at the youth.

"Do not worry, my little God. I will always be there to help you."

* * *

He could feel L's eyes widened at his statement. _Weren't expecting that were you, L? _The urge to laugh out in victory and arrogance gripped him and so he did laugh. His laugh echoed off the walls of the small room and what was meant to be a small laugh of victory turned into a hysterical rave. He couldn't stop and he let go of L's shoulder as he kneeled over. His laughing lessened for a moment.

"You were right all along, L."

Kuro gave another wail and Light resumed his mindless cackling. He stood to his full height and threw his head back and just laughed. Perhaps he had gone mad with power, but now was no time to think of that. He had to celebrate his hard fought victory.

* * *

Light tossed and turned a bit more now and every few seconds he made a mewling noise that sounded a bit odd coming from Light's mouth. He wasn't sure if he should wake Light up though. It was 5:30am now and he would be up in 30 minutes, but he was still worried about this nightmare. For one it seemed to be pretty intense judging from earlier in the night and secondly, the nightmare shouldn't have lasted this long. It had been a good few hours and Light was still under the nightmare's clutches. He pondered whether he should wake him up or not when he saw Light crack a devilish smile in his sleep. This confused him to no end. Wasn't Light in the middle of a nightmare? Why was he smiling? The smile wasn't a genuine smile however. It was more of a smirk than anything.

Either his nightmare had suddenly turned into a wonderful dream or he had defeated the fear in his nightmare once and for all. He would have liked to think it was the latter when Light began chuckling. It was a soft chuckling that could barely be heard, but it was still off-putting. His chuckling got louder and eventually he was straight up laughing in his sleep. He watched with interest. Light was such an unpredictable and odd character. It was what made the teen interesting and fun to be around. However, sometimes like now, he seemed a bit insane and overwhelmed by the magnitude of power that the Deathnote gave him.

Light soon stopped laughing and continued smirking in his sleep and he continued his watching.

* * *

L never turned around to look at him or even tried to apprehend him. He continued his laughing and didn't notice that the room around him was slowly turning into darkness. The computer monitor and L vanished and the once painted walls turned to blocks of black. The room was now as it had been when he was with Misa. He never stopped laughing. Even when the shadows engulfed him once more.

His laughter finally ceased when he couldn't hear it anymore. He opened his eyes, which he had closed during his little episode. His vision was hazy and he could see red spots in the corners of his eyes. He was lying down and the world around him was in black and white except for the red in his vision. His head throbbed and he felt a pressure in his chest. Kneeling beside him, sat Kuro who had tears running down her cheeks. She looked like she always had. No bruises, no red marks, and she looked well-fed.

This put his mind at ease for a moment. He had saved her. She was still here. He found it odd thought that he couldn't hear her sobs. All he heard was this ringing in his ears. Her sobs became more violent or so he thought as she shook with fury. His vision flickered for a moment and it sent his mind reeling. Something nagged him telling him he didn't have much time left. He grabbed Kuro's wrist with his right hand and shook her to make her look at him. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with tears. He must have been saying something because she appeared to be listening and taking in every word.

His left hand moved down to his chest and opened his jacket. The left side of his jacket was down sprawled on the ground, open. If it was even possible, Kuro's eyes grew larger and more tears drifted down her face. He pulled her closer and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He patted her cheek and she brought her hand up to caress his own. Her lips quivered and her eyes narrowed as violent sobs wracked her body. She nodded quickly and gasped out. His vision grew black around the corners. He moved his lips to smile at her and she used her free hand to grab whatever had been in his jacket.

She pulled it up and he saw it was his own Deathnote. His vision was getting darker and darker by the second. However, all at once his hearing was restored. He heard her sobs and the sounds of yelling men. She held the Deathnote to her chest with one hand and held his own with the other.

"Where did he go?!" a familiar voice yelled and Kuro nodded her head once more.

"I know what I must do, My Lord. I accept." she said with a small smile.

He returned the gesture.

His vision was so black that he could only see her smiling face. With his last breath he said,

"I give ownership of my Deathnote to Kuro Shi, my Goddess."

Tears flowed freely down her face as she clutched the Deathnote and gripped his hand.

"We have to go!" came an unfamiliar voice and through the darkness he saw a male.

The male had long, black hair and eyes that shined with a tint of red. He put his hands on Kuro's shoulder and told her to leave once more before looking down at him.

"I'll take care of her, my liege." he said and he pulled her up.

Her hand slid out of his and she sobbed again. The Deathnote was placed in her own jacket and she blew him a kiss before the two of them ran off in another direction.

"I think I found him!" yelled someone else.

The darkness now completely covered his vision and his hearing was gone again. The pressure on his chest tightened and he felt like the muscle was twisting itself. His head pounded with renewed fury and he felt myself coughing. He thought he had spit up, but it felt warm on his lips. He honestly didn't care at the moment though. Something in the back of his mind was telling him all had gone according to plan and he could peacefully slip into the darkness, which he did.

* * *

It all came to him so fast. One moment he had been blissfully unaware and the next he was jolted awake. He sat up rather roughly and gasped. He gripped the sheets tight as he tried to understand what was real and what wasn't. He panted for breath and tried to calm down.

"Are you alright, Light?"

He took in several deep breaths and then looked up to see Ryuk sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"I think so." he said and he rubbed his forehead.

"You were having a pretty intense nightmare there."

His eyes widened as realization struck him.

_It had all been a bad dream. A horrifying dream. _

All of his worst fears had come alive in that dream. Misa getting them all caught, Kuro being captured, Usuki betraying them all, and having to surrender to L in order to save Kuro. The last part of the dream though…he wasn't sure what that had been about. It had been different than the other parts. He didn't even want to begin to decipher it however. He needed to calm down and shove that dream into the recesses of his mind to never be brought up again. He looked over at his digital clock and saw that it was 5:45am. He would have to get up and get ready for school in fifteen minutes so there was no point in going back to sleep.

He pushed the covers off his chest and stretched his arms. Ryuk was looking at him the whole time and he raised a brow at the shinigami.

"What is it, Ryuk?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to join the Kira team."

Light placed his arms back at his sides and smiled at Ryuk.

"Great. I suppose you'll tell me L's name now?" he asked with a smirk as he stood and went over to his closet to get some clothes for the day.

Ryuk's yellow eyes widened and he stuttered.

"W-w-w wait, Light-o! I didn't think this all through!"

Light could only laugh. **[9]**

* * *

**[1] Humans are supposed to be fun~**

**[2] I wasn't sure about her eye color. I couldn't remember if it was brown or green so, if I'm wrong please tell me.**

**[3] It took me ages to find her name so, be grateful she wasn't just a random girl.**

**[4] Nobody likes Remu in this fic…**

**[5] His scream must have been pretty high-pitched to have frightened a shinigami. **

**[6] I'm no doctor or anything, but this amount of time seems reasonable. I don't know. If you have any preference please tell me.**

**[7] I felt the need to add that little tidbit. A little humor in between the horror, ne?**

**[8] Ah revenge is sweet. I wish he would have whispered that to L as he died.**

**[9] And more humor~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah, you guys. This chapter is longer than anything I've ever wrote for fanfiction toppling at an 8,553 words! You guys are so lucky. I hope the massiveness of this chapter makes up for my two week delay. Only two more weeks of school left so, except more updates!**

* * *

**RQOTD: How was the nightmare?**

* * *

**See any messages? Think it was the best thing ever? Did it scare you?**

**Leave me your answer in a PM or review!**

***Cries at the magnitude of the chapter***


End file.
